War in Fiore
by The Mysterious Banana
Summary: In this Alternate universe, half of the world is ran by the World government, the other half by the magic council, who are both at peace with each other, however, when the Strawhat Pirates passed the government borders into Fiore, the government warns the council about the crew, who then contacts all the guilds, including fairy tail, now a war is about to begin.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail, well, normal for a guild with the world's most destructive mages, Natsu and Lucy just came back for a job, but saw the whole guild gathered around Makorov, so they decided to check out what was going on.

Natsu: What's going on?

Gray: Oh hey Flame Brain, you're back.

Natsu: Don't dodge the subject, what happened.

Erza: Master looked concerned about something, he's been holding the newspaper for nearly an hour.

Natsu: Probably the 20 houses I burned down during my job *laughs

Lucy: Natsu! It was something we promised to NEVER talk about!

Natsu: Sorry, couldn't help it.

as they were discussing, Makarov finally spoke up.

Makarov: Everyone, we may or may not a a serious problem at hand.

Lucy: What do you mean?

Makarov: As you may know, the Magic council only has authority other Fiore and its entirety, the other half of the world is ruled by the World Government.

Wendy: so?

Makarov, we have recently received words that a notorious pirate crew know as the Strawhats have crossed the border and enter the waters of Fiore.

Natsu: So? What's the big deal? I've beaten several pirates in my jobs.

Makarov: this crew ain't no pushover Natsu, it has a total bounty of over a billion Jewels.

The Whole Guild: WHAT?! OVER A BILLION?!

Lucy: I can pay my rent for the rest of my life!

Kana: More like you can buy a mansion with that money!

Levy: Did you all forget what he said?! OVER A BILLION! WHAT KIND OF MONSTERS COULD THEY HAVE ON THAT CREW?!

Gajeel: calm down Levy, i'm actually getting excited, its about time I had a challenge.

Natsu: ALRIGHT, NOW I'M GETTING FIRED UP! LET'S GO!

Makarov: *crushes Natsu under his palm. Don't get cocky Natsu! Let me finish.

Natsu:?

Makarov: *sighs. I almost forgot to say, it wasn't the government who provided me with these informations, it was the council

Natsu: so?

Lucy: They must have knew about the crew before we did.

Makarov: exactly, and they sent and entire fleet of 10 battleships lead by the Wizard Saint Jura.

Lucy: And?

Makarov, taking a long break before revealing the truth: The entire fleet, along with Jura, was annihilated in under 10 minutes.

The whole guild froze in silence and fear.

Juvia, trembling: Ten minutes?

The weaker members of the guild froze in fear in the mere thought of the monsters aboard.

Makarov: And to think the entire crew in made up of only 9 people.

Everyone: 9 PEOPLE?!

Makarov: yup, with exception of one crew member, everyone in that crew has a bounty that ranks in the millions.

Natsu, shaking like a kid on Christmas day: NOW I'M REALLY FIRED UP!

Elfman: They must have been real MAN to have gotten such hig bounties!

Makarov: Indeed, in fact I got the bounties delivered to me just yesterday, so we know who we will be dealing with.

Natsu: perfect!

 **THANKS FOR READING MY FIRST EVER FANFICTION, MORE CHAPTERS WILL COME! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND A COMMENT, THANK YOU!**


	2. A starting war

Somewhere, in the high seas, a few miles away from magnolia, a few pirates were just recovering from a previous attack from a government unknown to them.

Luffy: Who the hell were those guys?

Zoro: Beats me, I heard some them of talking through weird crystals.

Nami: so like a weird version of a Den-Den mushi?

Robin: not quite, from the weapons they were using to some of the troops attacks, I say its likely we sailed to the right spot.

Chopper: what do you mean?

Robin: back in the revolutionary army, I overheard a conversation about a country who uses magic and magical crystals called Lacrima, how it was a shortcut taken by several government officials and once used by Roger himself, shortening his journey by nearly half a year.

Ussop: so what your saying is that this country is...

Chopper: so the place we're currently heading to is...

Luffy: Which means the current location we are heading to is...

All three with sparkles in their eyes: MAGICAL?!

Sanji: and there they go again.

Franky: SUPPPAAAAA! THIS MEANS THE SUNNY AND ME ARE GONNA GET UPGRADED WITH MAGIC!

Franky, Luffy, Chopper and Ussop singing in unison: MAGICAL SHIP! MAGICAL SHIP!

Brook: I could write a song about that.

Nami: do they even have the same currency?

Robin: no, but they recognize ours, both are worth the same, and the only difference is that they pay in Jewels

Nami with money symbol in her eyes: j-je-JEWELS?!

Nami, Franky, Luffy, Chopper and Ussop: MAGIC AND JEWELS! MAGIC AND JEWELS!

Zoro: Ok, now this is just getting ridiculous.

Meanwhile at Fairy Tail...

Natsu: This is the crew?

Gray: they barely look like pirates at all.

Juvia: if there's one this Juvia learned in the past, is to never judge a book by its cover.

Gray: Wasn't that how your feelings towards me started?

Most other girls: KYA!

Makarov: aw crap...

Levy(still in Kya mode): How could such a cute thing have a bounty of 100 jewels?

Lucy: he reminds me of Happy but cuter, and less annoying

Happy (offended): Natsu, Lucy bullying meee

Gajeel: sorry Happy, is not currently responding

Natsu in the corner trembling with excitement: SUCH HIGH BOUNTIES, SO MANY TO BEAT, SO FIRED UP!

Wendy: cmon Natsu, show some restraint.

Erza: ''Pirate Hunter Zoro'' this could be interesting.

Jet and Droy: so is no one gonna pay attention to the fact that THEY HAVE A FRICKING SKELETON ON THEIR CREW?!

Macao: calm down, it's probably just a mask.

Makarov: so now that we know our enemies, I have another announcement, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel and Quatro Cerberus are going to join in and help us, they will be here in 2 or 3 days.

Natsu: cmon, that's a little overkill

Makarov: They are strong enough to beat a Wizard Saint, I'm not taking any chances.

Warren through telepathy: Bad news Master!

Makarov: Warren? what's going on? STATUS REPORT!

Warren: it would appear as though the strawhats ship arrived early!

Makarov: WHAT!?

Erza: What's wrong master?!

Makarov: The guild alliance can wait, it seems we've been looking thought the telescope the wrong way...

 **AND CHAPTER TWO IS COMPLETE, AND JUST SO YOU KNOW, THIS IS THE POST-GRAND MAGIC GAMES ARC FAIRY TAIL AND THE AFTER DRESSROSA STRAWHATS, THE STRAWHAT GRAND FLEET WILL BE PRESENT, SO DON'T WORRY.**


	3. The First Fight Begins!

Near the ports of magnolia...

Luffy: Holy shit this place is huge!

Zoro: No kidding.

Nami: Guys, wait.

Luffy:?

Nami: We were still attacked by the government right? This must mean we are no strangers here either.

Brook: So what you're suggesting is a disguise.

Franky: Yeah, just like the ones we had for dressrosa

Brook: HOW ARE YO GONNA DISGUISE A SKELETON?

Chopper: He has a point, besides, Luffy already left.

Nami: WHAT?!

Franky: so did Zoro.

Nami: THOSE IMPATIENT BASTARDS!

Robin: well if everyone is leaving, guess I should get going too.

Nami: Wait, but the shi...

Ussop: Welp, i'm off

Nami: EVERYONE LET ME FIN...

Brook: Off I go, YOHOHOHOHO

Nami (Deppressed): Well, guess it's just you and me San...

*on the mast, a letter: _Dear Nami-Swan, if this island is magic and unknown to most people, it must be home to some amazing delicacies, thus, I left with the captain and that moss headed idiot, I will be back at light speed however. so I hope to see you soon - Your knight in shining armor, Sanji._

Nami collapses in a defeated fashion: Guess ill be watching the ship... yaaaaaaay...

Meanwhile at Fairy Tail...

Makarov: So here's the plan: We still have no information concerning the crew, however, we still outnumber them, and we know magnolia from the back of our hands, so we will start off by sending team A, made up of Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy and lead by Laxus. We aren't attacking with all our S class mages yet, instead, we want to pick off their weaker members of their crew, like Chopper of Nami and avoid picking a fight with the top three: Ussop, Zoro and of course Luffy, only a dumbass would park at a port and not get off their ship, so there's a high chance for them to be separated, so we will lure out their weaker crew members to our guild, capture and interrogate them and use the given information to wipe out the stronger members, Meanwhile, Team B, Made up of Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Elfman and lead by Erza will investigate their ship and take out anyone on board, got it?

The guild: Yup

Makarov: Alright, Let's go!

So the guild members scattered out, the surrounding civilians were warned of the upcoming attack and took shelter, meanwhile, at the outskirts, where the information had yet to spread, a man that caught everyone's eye, especially the kid's eyes, zoomed by with his speedo, odd looking hair and giant arms, casually zooming across town on his tank track legs, meanwhile, a long nosed man was in a shop looking a the multicolored crystals, thinking if he should start a collection, next to him was a odd looking reindeer man, admiring the numerous sweets, until a mysterious blue haired girl came in holding cotton candy. Chopper's attention drew near the tasty treat.

Levy in her head: alright, so I gotta lure chopper out without getting caught by ussop... just keep your composure Lev...

She gets a good look a chopper up close, who was starring her in the face, obviously interested in her tasty treat

Levy in her head: KYAAAAAA! SO CUUUUTTEEE!

She barely was able to mumble: I got some more outside, at the shop I own across the street

chopper: yay! take me there!

Levy: Sure follow me!

so chopper left Ussop, who didn't notice, walked out and was instantly ambushed by Gajeel.

Chopper: MMFF! USPHHH! HLH!

Gajeel: mission accomplished

Gajeel was just about to pull out his lacrima to tell the rest of their team, who were a few blocks away until a giant plant creature popped out of nowhere and attacked both of them, out of the door, Ussop standing triumphantly like a hero yelled out

Ussop: LET GO OF MY FRIEND NOW! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH?

Gajeel: A freak with a long nose?

Ussop in his head: crap he's not buying the tough guy act, let's try something else.

Ussop: i'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I LEAD AN ARMY OF 5000 MEN, SURRENDER NOW OR I WILL CALL THEM IN!

Gajeel: well i'll just have to kill you before they get there!

Ussop in his head: Awwww crap, not good, what should i do?!

Gajeel: I'm getting bored, let's fight!

 **IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!**

a Iron club appeared out of Gajeel's hand, barely missing Ussop, who ducked under cover, before turning around to witness the shop he just destroyed

Ussop in his head crying: I'M SO DEAD

 **HEAVY GONG!**

Chopper breaks free using his heavy point and punches Gajeel into a nearby building. ''Takeover magic?!'' Gajeel thought ''What kind of pets do these pirates keep?!''

Chopper: Ussop! Let's do this

Ussop: Alright Chopper!

Gajeel: Levy!

Levy: yes?

Gajeel: run to get the others, i'll hold them off!

Levy: not this time!

Gajeel: ?

Levy: I'm dome running away, this time, i'm gonna fight with you!

Gajeel: Now that's my girl! let's go!

 **AND THERE YOU HAVE IT, THE FIRST FIGHT! GAJEEL AND LEVY VS USSOP AND CHOPPER! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW FOR MORE AND TELL ME WHAT ELSE WOULD YOU LIKE TO ADD TO THE STORY (NO OCS, THEY ARE LIKE THE POOR MAN'S VERSION OF ORIGINAL CONTENT, PLUS, THEY FEEL UNFAMILIAR)**


	4. Ussop and Chopper vs Gajeel and Levy!

**BEFORE READING, I WOULD LIKE TO INFORM YOU THAT FOR THE SAKE OF THIS FIGHT, I WILL CHANGE THE WRITING STYLE, I'M NOT QUITE USE TO THIS KIND OF WRITING BUT I WILL TRY** MY **BEST, SO LEAVE A REVIEW TELLING ME WHICH WRITING STYLE SHOULD I STICK WITH!**

The atmosphere never felt this intense, two teams, four fighters. Ussop jumps back to land the first attack,

 **FIREBIRD STAR!**

A giant bird made of flames shoots out of his slingshot towards Levy, who counterattacks.

 **SOLID SCRIPT: STONE!**

A stone wall appears, but was unable to fully block the attack, she made it out, but with slight burns. "What was that?!" Shouted Gajeel "Fire magic?!". "I could have sworn he was a plant magic user like Droy!" Said Levy. Just then, as they were distracted by Ussop's attack, Chopper jumps in in is Arm Point

 **KOKUTEI ROSEO METEL!**

A direct hit! Both levy and Gajeel fall down, covered in burning hoof marks. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Gajeel yelled in pain "this Chopper guy is actually strong?!". Without faltering, Gajeel breathed in, Chopper wasn't sure what was gonna hit him, but he was ready.

 **IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!**

 **GUARD POINT!**

The stream of scrap metal hit Chopper round, defence heavy body, dealing minimal damage. "He looks so fluffy!" Levy thought. Just then, a stinging pain hit her as she realized she had just been cut in the sides

 **POP GREEN: GREEN SHURIKEN!**

Two giant shurikens slashed her, she just barely ducked out of the way, but that couldn't prevent her from taking two semi-deep wounds in her abdomen. "LEVY!" Gajeel shouted as rushed towards her, "TAKE THIS YOU PIRATE SCUM!"

 **IRON DRAGON'S SWORD!**

 **HORN CANON!**

Chopper bursts out of the ground in his horn point, knocking Gajeel off his aim and leaving him open for Ussop to attack.

 **POP GREEN: SKULL BOMB GRASS!**

Gajeel gets hit by a giant explosion that resembles a skull, before crashing into the pavement, covered in wounds. " THAT OUGHTA TEACH YOU TO NOT MESS US!" Shouted Ussop with pride and confidence, knowing no one can get up after such a beating, unless his name was Gajeel. "Levy!" He suddenly shouted, rising from the ground, slightly shaking, " TAKE COVER"! Ussop and Chopper had no idea what was coming, but they knew it was bad, so they begun to pull out their trump card as well, just then, as Levy as running behind cover, Gajeel gets covered in a dark aura.

 **SHADOW IRON DRAGON MODE!**

His menacing look caused both their hearts to skip a beat, but not enough to knock them out of composure, sure, they might be cowards, but their cowardice is completely forgotten in the heat of battle, especially when their together, making notably the strongest duo in the Strawhats. "HERE I COME!" Roared Gajeel.

 **SHADOW IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!**

A stream of shadowy scrap metal flew towards them, creating a huge smoke cloud, presumably defeating both of them. But as the smoke cleared, what Gajeel witnessed was not the bodies of their defeated foes, but a black wall, only it was not a wall, as Gajeel quickly found out when he looked up:

 **MONSTER POINT!**

Chopper had thought ahead, and switched to his strongest form, around him however, was perfectly clean! as if the scrap metal bits that he launched at him had completely vanished, until he saw behind him, Ussop was holding was looked like a plant mouth.

 **CHOMP GRASS!**

It has become clear, not only has the duo found out how to block one of him strongest attacks, but they have found out how to send it back!

 **CHOMP GRASS METEOR ASSAULT!**

The scrap metal bits flew back at Gajeel, who braced for impact, then he heard a loud scream, he opened his eyes to see the horrible truth: Levy has jumped in from of Gajeel to protect him. "LEVY!" Gajeel yelled out, but all he heard was a faint voice coming from her, consumed by anger, he ignored the voices and charged at the barely injured duo.

 **SHADOW IRON DRAG...**

 **IMPACT WOLF!**

A giant wolf came out before he could finish his attack, and he suddenly felt the equivalence of a small earthquake on his chest, shattering his scales and leaving him perfectly open.

 **CLOVER PALM!**

Two massive hands clapped together, smashing Gajeel in middle of it, as he fell to the ground, he heard Levy's voice again, and this time, it became clear as day: "run Gajeel! I'll hold them off!". Gajeel was on the verge of tears, never had he thought that those words would have came from Levy. As he landed, he felt on something hard, iron, left by levy who made it with her remaining strength, he knew what to do, he ate the iron regaining his strength, and ran. Then outcome was clear, they lost.

 **AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! CHAPTER FOUR, IN CASE YOUR WONDERING, YES I KNOW, GAJEEL SHOULD HAVE WON AND BLAH BLAH, DONT WORRY, THEY WILL HAVE REDEMPTION I PROMISE, I WOULD HAVE WRITTEN MORE, BUT IM ON MY IPAD, SO ITS WAY HARDER, I WILL MAKE SURE TO WRITE BETTER CHAPTERS IN THE FUTURE. PLS LEAVE A REVIEW AND A FAV, THANKS!**


	5. Two other fights about to start!

''Did you see that Juvia?'' asked Gray, pointing at a giant monster that can go toe to toe against Makarov, ''What is that?!'' asked Juvia. ''That's Chopper!'' shouted a nearby voice ''But why is he in monster point?''. The couple turns around in shock: they were standing face-to-face to a talking skeleton! ''That must be Brook, but a actual skeleton?! Do these pirates have black magic users on their crew?!'' thought Gray.

''Excuse me'' the skeleton suddenly said towards Juvia, ''can I see your panties?''

''HELL NO, MY PANTIES CAN ONLY BE SEEN BY GRAY!'' said Juvia.

Gray didn't know what was more embarrassing, the skeleton's comment or Juvias's reply.

''Your a lucky guy'' said Brook.

''Hey! I'm no pervert!'' Yelled Gray.

''So why are you naked?'' asked Brook.

Gray looked down to see that he once again stripped down without noticing, people around blocked their face in embarrassment, but at this point, he didn't question it, he was already ready to fight.

''LISTEN PIRATE! FOR THE NAME OF FAIRY TAIL, I SHALL TAKE YOU DOWN AND CLAIM YOUR BOUNTY, SURRENDER NOW WHILE YOU STILL HAVE A CHANCE!'' Gray shouted bravely and nakedly, summoning a ice sword.

''So you two are bounty hunters I suppose?'' questioned Brook, unphased by his intimidation.

''We are Fairy Tail, a mage guild!''Answered Gray. ''And we stop at nothing to defeat our foes! Now prepare yourself!''

''Oh dear, this is not good'' Thought Brook.

Meanwhile, at the port, team B has successfully taken over the ship, it was not much of a fight, Nami was not only caught off guard, but was quickly knocked out by Erza, who attacked her without warning nor questioning if she was even a crew member (luckily she was or they might have been in trouble).

''WHAT A RIPP-OFF!'' Roared Natsu,''I CAME FOR A FIGHT AND THIS IS ALL I GET?!''

''Calm down Natsu!''Replied Wendy

''WHY DOES GRAY GET THE LONGER END OF THE STICK AND I'M STUCK HERE GUARDING OUR PRISONER?!''Yelled Natsu.

''It's your punishement for the 20 houses you burned down, if you had kept your mouth shut, you could have gotten a better deal'' said Lucy, ''Besides, we won't be staying for long, we're just waiting for Erza scouting out the nearby streets to make sure the coast was clear, it won't be long, it's not like she's going to run into one of the crews's top three''.

But little did they know, a few streets away, Erza was about to have the fight of her life. As she scouted out the numerous streets, she came to a open area, thinking the coast was clear, she was bout to turn back, until she felt a presence, a demon-like aura which made draw her blade and slowly turn around, expecting to fight a monster, but what she saw was not what she expected.

''Man, I got lost AGAIN! DAMN THIS TOWN REALLY IS MAGIC!''said a man in a green kimono, his chest was bare, with a scar running down it, his hair was light green, much like the rest of his outfit, except for this pant, that was pitch black. She would not have recognized him if it were not for his missing eye and his three swords.

''Oi, lady'' he suddenly exclaimed,''do you know the nearest direction to the shipyard? It would appear our crew is being hunted''

''hunted'' she thought, how did he know we were after the...''

she suddenly realized, Natsu rushed ahead when they set out, and Elfman followed him , trying to catch up, so where is he now?! Then she noticed in shock, a few blocks away from him, a heavily injured Elfman lies unconscious with a huge slash mark down his chest.

''YOU BASTARD!'' she yelled, charging at him in her Black-Wing armor

 **MOON FLASH!**

she charges in, hoping to have damaged him, to her surprise, he blocked to attack with his blades handle.

''so s-strong...''she said to herself in her head, realizing that he wasn't even flinching.

''so you're that guy's nakama huh?'' Zoro guessed,'' he attacked me so suddenly, turned out he was a small fry, so hopefully you could kill the boredom he failed to kill.'' he smiled, with a grin more terrifying than anything he's ever seen, if natsu and gray was there, they would be hiding in the corner wetting themselves.

But she was not gonna let a smile stop her, so she equipped her heaven's wheel armor, ready to fight back.

Zoro: this will be interresting...

 **OMG THE HYPE! CAN YOU FEEL IT? BROOK VS GRAY AND JUVIA** **AND** **ZORO VS ERZA! PLS LEAVE A REVIEW AND A FAV AND FOLLOW AND I WILL POST A NOW CHAPTER TOMORROW. THANKS - THE MYSTERIOUS BANANA**


	6. Zoro vs Erza

**AND HERE WE GO! ZORO VS ERZA! THE FIGHT EVERYONE WANTS!**

The two brave warriors have been standing in place for over 2 minutes now, analyzing, scouting for flaws and openings, distractions as little as getting dust in their eyes could mean the end of both of them, at least, that's what Erza thought was going on, in reality, Zoro could read her like an open book, his Observation Haki allows him to see right through her every move, he was just waiting for her to make the first move. Then, Zoro yawns, boredom got the best of him, leaving him perfectly open.

 **PENTAGRAM SWORD!**

Erza quickly took advantage of his misstep to land a hit. suddenly, she felt a stinging pain, and she looked down to see that she got cut, it wasn't a misstep, it was a trap.

 **SANTORYUU: ONI-GIRI!**

Zoro jumps in to land a slash. Erza blocked, but was overtaken by the sheer weight of his right blade, not only that, but combined with his monstrous strength, she felt like she was trying to lift a giant.

''How could this guy have so much strength?!'' she thought, but it wasn't over, Zoro didn't give her any room to think, and was laying down on her a barrage of slashes. She could barely keep up, he was like Kagura, if Kagura was a 100 foot demon with three blades. she knew she couldn't keep up with him in close range combat. So she jumped back, and summoned thousands of swords

''EAT THIS!'' She yelled as thousands of swords rained down on him, but he did not falter.

 **SANTORYUU: TATSUMAKI!**

A tornado of slashes formed, sucking it the blades and pulling her towards it. She couldn't hold her ground, neither could the nearby trees, that were getting uprooted from the ground. She had no choice.

 **EQUIP: ADAMANTINE ARMOR!**

That armor was her ace in terms of defense, but being of the defensive was exactly what Zoro wanted. As she willingly got sucked into the tornado, He made a stance. Erza was holding her own in the vortex, her armor wasn't taking much damage, but when she saw Zoro in that pose, she knew something big was coming, yet she couldn't switch out for any speed enhancing armor as she would be cut to pieces. So she braced herself for the attack of her life.

 **SANTORYUU: 600 POUND CANON!**

A giant slash flew towards the tornado and got sucked, this in turn massively amplified the tornadoes cutting power. He could screams of pain as blood and armor bits flew out the tornado, after a while, it finally stopped, and he watched Erza's wounded body slowly emerge from the smokes. And there she was, limping on her one leg, covered in slash wounds, her armor was completely decimated.

''Had enough women?'' He asked.

''FAR FROM IT'' She yelled out. she then charged in, Armor resembling that of a leopard appeared onto his body, and her speed seemingly increased ten-fold. But Zoro had experience with those kind of opponents, from CP9 agents to Gear Second Luffy and even to Mihawk during his two year training, a speed of that caliber was nothing to him.

 **NITORYUU: RASHOMON!**

He slashed with his two blades, two slashes flew towards her, giving her legs two deep wounds, she lost balance, and the speed she collected caused her to trip, fall and roll towards Zoro, who seemed to have prepared the finisher.

 **NITORYUU: ICHI GORILLA! NI GORILLA!**

as she was closing in, his arms turned huge and he swung as she fell towards his blades

 **NIGORI-ZAKE!**

A massive burst of blood splattered of the floor, luckily for erza, he hit her with the swords handle. She crashed through several buildings, and felt several of her bones cracking, she was at her limit, and yet the fight had barely begun. She slowly felt her consciousness fading, but was determined to win. For a brief moment, she forgot all moral, all fatigue, all pain and all thought, all she had was the will to win, the thought of losing to such an opponent would break her pride in an instant, with all of her strength, she charged in in her Nagagami Armor, ready to give up everything for one goal only, to beat his swordsman.

 **NAKAGAMI STARLIGHT!**

Zoro blocked, but was indeed surprised of how much power was much into the attack, it propelled him backwards, as the hit the floor, Erza switched to Morning Star armor. landing a decisive blow.

 **PHOTON SLICER!**

Zoro was hit with a huge burst of light, but wasn't gonna give up just yet.

 **UI-TORA GARI!**

He slashed the The light beam, but the attack didn't connect with Erza, who had seemingly disappeared, but has he got up, he was quickly hit with a Giant spear, and there, she was, in her Giant Armor, she pulled out another spear and was ready to throw, but Zoro was fast, he quickly got upclose and slashed right through her armor.

 **TORO NAGASHI!**

He cut thought the armor, but missed her, and she took advantage of the opening to hit hit with her Purgatory Armor's Mace, sending him flying. Thinking she won, her sudden adrenaline wore off and she fell to her knees, exhausted, but then the rubbles cleared, and Zoro came out with few minor injuries, a couple of bruises and a small amount of blood leaking from his head.

''Not bad, you're tougher than you look.'' he said. And with that, he turned around and left. Erza was confused, why was he leaving? was he scared? is he pitying me? The thought of being pitied didn't fly with Erza, and she demonstrated that by charging in with her Purgatory Armor, but the attack was easily blocked.

''Guess I overestimated you, you're weaker than I thought'' He said.

''WHAT?!'' Erza exclaimed. ''A true swordsman knows when he is defeated, and acknowledges his enemies power, respect is the best weapon after all, even towards your foes'' he said. Erza couldn't believe she's being lectured by a pirate, let alone one with the world's worst sense of direction. ''You're at your limit already, so why fight on?'' asked Zoro.

''I fight for my friends, pirate, and unlike you, I have a responsibility: to protect them,they are all counting on me so I can't lose, I must win for not only y pride, but for theirs as well.'' She said with honor.

Zoro has then realized how similar the two swordsman are, and for a second, he could have sworn to have seen himself talking, the him from all the way back to his first fight with Mihawk, so he knew exactly what to do.

''Very well he said, then draw your strongest blade!'' he responded. ''Very well'' she answered and she dawns her clear heart clothing.

''Before we do this, tell me your name.'', said Zoro.

''Erza Scarlet'' she responded.

''Erza... I will remember that name'' he softly said, sheeting two of his blades.

''LET'S END THIS!'' Erza exclaimed.

the two swordsmen/women charged in one last time. this time both are giving in all they got. (p.s this attck is made up for Erza as she never had any named attack in her clear heart clothing)

 **CRIMSON SAKURA!**

 **ITTORYUU: SHISHI SONSON!**

a moment of silence struck the battlefield...

...

...

...

...

Suddenly. Erza chest bursts open! leaving a giant gaping wound! Zoro on the other hand felt a slash on his cheek, as blood flows out of it, Erza's near unconscious body falls and the same time as zoro's blood hits the ground.

''I lost'' Erza whispered to herself, mortified.

''LISTEN UP ERZA!'' ZORO CRIED OUT, '' YOUR FRIENDS WON'T LOSE HOPE JUST BECAUSE YOU LOST ONE FIGHT, EVEN IF YOU DID, THEY WILL STAND UP FOR YOU, THAT IS THE TRUE MEANING OF FRIENDSHIP!''

Erza was in shock to hear such words coming from his foe, almost as if he wanted her to win.

''YOU ARE STRONG ERZA, AND YOU PUT THAT STRENGTH TO BETTER USE THAN ME! YOU DESERVE BETTER THAN THIS LOSS, SO SAY IT, SAY THAT YOU WILL SURPASS ME! PROMISE ME THAT YOU WILL SURPASS ME! MAKE IT YOUR GOAL AND CRUSH ME THE NEXT TIME WE FIGHT GOT IT?!''

Erza, on the verge of tear cried out''GOT IT!''.

''Good,'' Zoro calmly said, ''now let's get you to a hospital''.

 **AND THERE YOU HAVE IT, ERZA VS ZORO IS COMPLETE, SORRY I COULDN'T MAKE BROOK VS GRAY AND JUVIA, THESE CHAPTERS ARE TIRING, THEY WILL FIGHT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, ANYWAY PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND A FAV, ITS MY ONLY MOTIVATION TO CONTINUE THIS SERIES. THANKS- THE MYSTERIOUS BANANA.**


	7. Brook vs Gray and Juvia!

Somewhere else, clashes of metal and ice can be heard from the fight between Brook, Gray and Juvia, While water is the Devil fruit users weakness, he seems to be holding his ground fairly well against the couple, who have yet to catch, much less hit his nimble, light as feather figure.

 **ICE MAKE: SPEARS!**

 **WATER NEBULA!**

A ice shield appeared blocking his thrust, but the blade was too sharp and to gray's surprise, pierced right through the shield, stabbing him trough the left arm.

''UGH!'' Gray tried to shake off the pain, acting like it was nothing, but it was clear that he was hurt. He wasn't gonna let that stop him though, and quickly created an ice sword to slash him.

''no way I will miss that this range!'' he thought.

 **45 DEGREES!**

Brook leaned back a good 45 degree, barely dodging his sword.

''WHAT IS THIS THING?! HE FAR TOO UNPREDICTABLE COMPARED TO ANYTHING I HAVE EVER FOUGHT! NOT EVEN NICHIYA FROM EDOLAS CAN COMPARE IN TERMS OF WEIRDNESS!'' He thought.

''that was close, but you'll never hit me at that speed!'' said Brook.

''but I can!'' Juvia suddenly yelled from behind. Gray had bought Juvia enough time to escape!

''Crap! better dodge!''

''YOU'RE NOT GOING ANY WHERE!'' said gray.

 **ICE MAKE FLOOR!**

Brook's feet were suddenly frozen in place.

''uh-oh!'' Thought Brook, ''not good!''.

 **WATER NEBULA!**

Brook was then shot into the air by a water blast, then gray froze the water geyser, trapping him in place, he then jumped to the top of the geyser, where brook was frozen.

 **ICE MAKE: CANON!**

Brook was shot point blank by his canon. He then fell to the ground in smokes.

''Did we win?'' asked Juvia.

''I hope, my left arm's killing me!'' replied gray.

suddenly, like a zombie rising from his grave, Brook rose from the rubbles.

''Damn, I thought i was going to die there, even though'' we all saw this coming, ''I'M ALREADY DEAD! SKUUUUUUULLLLLLLL JOOOOOKKKKKEEEE! YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!''

''HOW YOUR HIS BRAIN FUNCTION?!'' Yelled gray.

''I know perfectly how my brain functions, IF I HAD ONE! SKULL JOKE! YOHOHOHOHOHOHO!''

Brook was instantly hit in the head by a thrown ice block.

''Well, then, time to get serious!'' Said Brook. he then started to casually walk towards them humming.

''What's he planning?'' asked Juvia.

''IF YOU'RE PLANNING TO SCARE US TO DEATH NICE TRY, BUT IT WONT WORK! **ICE MAKE...** ''

''No need for fighting anymore'' Brook then suddenly appeared behind them, ''I already cut you'' he said in a soft voice,

 **KASURIUTA...**

''when did he get behind us?!'' Gray thought.

 **FUBUKIGIRI!**

both Gray and Juvia fell to then ground with a giant slash wound, unluckily for Juvia, her entire body was frozen due to it being made completely out of water.

''JUVIA! Gray hopelessly yelled,'' shit, my wounds are freezing over, the ice is spreading to my inner organs, my lungs! can't...breath...''.

Brook:... well, at least I wasn't captured.

''WAIT!'' a voice cried out.

''So you're still conscious?'' asked Brook, seeing Gray slowly getting up.

''I'm not done yet!''

''YOHOHO! THIS IS GETTING INTERESTING!''

 **ICE MAKE...**

 **VAGABOND...**

the two ran at each other.

 **SWORD!**

 **AVANT!**

The two fighters clashed, Gray was struggling thought, as his left arm, slash wound and inferior sword skill was holding him back, Brook on the other hand, was swiftly striking him with the might of a Sea King, every now and then, Gray would get cut or pierced. Eventually, unable to find an opening, he switched to the defensive. Brook however, did not allow that and he pulled out his trusty violin.

 **LULLABY FLECHE!**

Gray was suddenly feeling drowsy, unable to stay fully awake and Brook took advantage of that to slash him. Blood was splattered on the pavement as two deep cuts resembling an X appeared on Grays stomach, Gray was coughing out blood. ''I'M NOT GIVING UP YET!'' He yelled, already knowing what brook was going to say.

 **ICE MAKE: GUNGUNIR!**

 **PARTY MUSIC!**

Brook played another tune and suddenly, Gray found himself at a festival, blaring with lights and dance. ''A illusion?!'' He thought

''Exactly'' responded Brook, whom he realized he just missed due to the illusion he created, then came four more slash wounds, two deep in his arms and two deep in his legs.

''Well that settles that!''said Brook.

''WAIT!'' exclaimed gray.

''You can't be serious!'' said Brook.

''Hit me with your best shot!'' He yelled.

Confused, Brook accepted. he drew his blade and trusted.

 **VAGABOND AVANT!**

the deadly thrust went right thought his chest, piercing his other lungs. He coughed out a stream of blood. Brook was gonna say ''its over'' but realized he couldn't pull his sword back out. Then it hit him.

''I knew I couldn't keep up with you, so ill just have to lock you down!''said Gray.

he looked down and found out that Gray froze his other lung when the blade pierced him, then ice then spread from the blade all the way to his arm.

''ENJOY NOT BEING ABLE TO MOVE NOR ESCAPE! NOW EAT THIS!''

a giant hammer appeared above both of them.

 **ICE MAKE: IMPACT HAMMER!**

the hammer came down, crushing both of them. Gray was on the ground, the impact had broke most of his ribs and severely damaged his spine, he couldn't move an inch.

''there's no way he could have survived that!'' he thought

but when the smoke cleared, he saw the skeleton emerging.

''HOW DID HE ESCAPE?!'' he thought. then he saw it: Brook was missing his arm.

''It's over'' Brook said

''yeah, for you, you can no longer fight was well with one arm''.

''Oh really?'' said brook.

Gray then watched in horror, as his arm rose fro the rubble and reattached itself to him.

''the survival of my body depends not on my body, but my soul, that's why they call me soul king''.

Gray lost hope, there was no way he could beat him, but them, he saw it and said:

''You lose Soul King!''

''what do you mean'' Brook said.

''look down!''

Brook looks down to see himself standing in a puddle of water. ''What, did you ice melt?'' Brook asked.

''Mine, no, her's yes'' Gray responded.

Suddenly the water rose up,.

 **WATER TRAP!**

Juvia was back! And she got him exactly where she needed.

''DO IT GRAY-SAMA!'' Juvia said.

Gray focused all of his strength into one attack and charged in.

 **FROZEN BLADE: SOUL CUTTER!**

Brook fell to the ground, unconscious, at long last, after 3 losses, Fairy tail won a fight.

 **AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! THE FIRST WIN FOR FAIRY TAIL! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? LEAVE A REVIEW AND A FAV AND FOLLOW TO FIND OUT! IT,S MY ONLY MOTIVATION FOR CONTINUING THIS SERIES, THANK YOU!- THE MYSTERIOUS BANANA.**


	8. The aftermath

Meanwhile, at the Sunny...

''Whats taking her so long?''asked Wendy.

''No idea''answered Lucy, ''She's been gone for nearly an hour''.

''You think something happened to her?''asked Happy.

''Don't be ridiculous happy, she's Erza! there,s no way she could lose to some pirates, right Natsu?''answered Lucy.

Silence...

''Natsu...?''

''We gotta go, Erza's in danger!''Natsu said suddenly.

''Huh?'' everyone said.

''I felt a Demon like presence, usually, that just means Erza's around the corner, but this was different, the presence felt much more hostile, more dangerous, then came the smell of blood, lots of it, and I doubt it's the blood of the enemy.'' explained Natsu.

''Are you kidding me?''asked Lucy.

''NO TIME FOR FURTHER EXPLANATIONS, LETS GO!''yelled natsu as he sprinted off.

meanwhile, with Ussop and Chopper...

''Who were those two? bounty hunters?'' said Ussop.

''one of them ran ditching his comrade , unforgivable!'' responded chopper.

''Well, we're carrying her right now, should we heal her once we get back on the ship?'' asked Ussop.

''That's exactly what i'm planning to do.''responded Chopper, on his way back to the ship.

Zoro appears.

''Oh hey guys, thank god you're here, i've been searching for a Hospital for hours.'' said Zoro.

''Who's the passed out woman on your shoulders?''asked Chopper.

''She seems to be mortally wounded'' added Ussop.

''We're being hunted, She attacked me and I beat her, so let's hurry up and get back to the ship, we need to warn everyone else.'' explained Zoro.

''Hunted?''the two of them said trembling.

''Yup, hunted'' replied Zoro, think that girl you're holding's one of them.

''I guess, they were pretty strong, but we beat them'' replied the two.

''that's besides the point, here's the plan, get back to the sip, grab the Den-Den mushi and warn the others, got it?''ordered Zoro

''Got it!''.

Near zoro and Erza's old battle zone...

''ELFMAN! WHAT HAPPENED?! SAY SOMETHING!'' Natsu yelled, the second he saw elfman in that state, he knew something happened.

''So..sorry...'' Elfman stuttered, barely able to stay conscious with that big of a wound,''I'm so... sorry''.

''What happened here?!'' asked Lucy, looking around, the nearby house were decimated and the road was covered in what seemed like slashes.

''I'M SO SORRY, I'M SO UNMANLY!'' Cried Elfman in tears.

''JUST TELL US WHAT HAPPENED ALREADY! WHERE'S ERZA?!'' Yelled Natsu, losing his patience.

''She's been... kidnapped'' Elfman finally uttered.

''KIDNAPPED?!'' They said in unison.

''I'm sorry, I couldn't save her, I saw her getting taken away right in front of my eyes, I was too scared and too injured to do anything, I'm so ashamed!'' cried Elfman''.

''CUT THE CRAP! THERE'S NO WAY ERZA COULD HAVE SIMPLY JUMPED INTO THE BAG AND LET THE PIRATES KIDNAP HER!'' yelled Natsu.

''Let Elfman finish!'' said Wendy, healing his wounds.

''She ran into Zoro.''he explained.

''NO WAY! THE SECOND STRONGEST OF THE CREW?!'' Natsu yelled.

''Yup, so did I, I thought I could take him, but I was beaten in 2 seconds flat. She tried to avenge me but was no match for him either, she was then taken away, probably for ransom, i wasn't conscious but I could have sworn he said something, probably about selling her as a slave, but i'm not sure, couldn't hear them at all.'' elfman explained.

''WHERE ARE THEY NOW, I'LL KILL THAT GUY!'' Yelled a pissed off Natsu.

''No idea.'' replied Elfman.

Natsu turned around.

''Where are you going?'' asked Lucy

''To find him!'' answered Natsu.

''ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU HEARD ELFMAN, NOT EVEN ERZA COULD BEAT HIM, SO WHAT CHANCE DO YO HAVE?!'' Yelled Lucy.

''HE PROBABLY GOT LUCKY! I BET WHEN WE RESCUE ERZA, ALL THE WOUND THAT SHE WILL HAVE WERE ON THE BACK, PROVING HE SNEAK ATTACKED HER!'' Yelled Natsu (ironic I know).

''you don't even know where he is!'' said Lucy.

''Our prisoner will know probably.'' answered Natsu.

''Or we could ask him just in case she doesn't''.

the team turned around to see Juvia, holding up Gray, who looked like he was sucked into a tornado made of pissed off Erzas, The two were holding on theit shoulder a pile of ones.

''WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO CARRYING A SKELETON?!'' Asked Lucy, slightly terrified.

''This is Soul King, we beat him!'' replied Gray.

''WHAT?!'' They all exclaimed din unison.

''yeah, he put up a hell of a fight, but we got lucky and beat him'' replied Juvia.

''OH OF COURCE YOU HAD ALL THE FUN, I WAS STUCK GUARDING SOME STUPID SHIP!'' Yelled Natsu, even more pissed.

''You seem more angry than usual Flame Brain!'' said Gray.

''That's because Erza got captured by Zoro.'' answered Happy.

''SHE GOT WHAT?!'' the couple shouted.

''We got to get back to the guild, and fast!'' said gray.

''Yeah, let's go...'' replied Natsu.

as they left, a ominous shadow followed them, it hid between the cracks of houses and in the bushes when one of them turned around, with the feeling of being watched. When they finally reached the guild, the shadow snuck into the vents, spying on them, it was no shadow, but a ghost, Brook's ghost to be exact.

''YOHOHOHO!'' Thought Brook. ''my plan worked perfectly, when I was trapped in that water dome, I knew I couldn't escape, but I also wanted to know more about them, so a detached my soul from my body as he hit me, to create the illusion of him beating me, so I can sneak into their base and learn about their strategies, flawless plan, way to go me!''

makarov: Oh you're back, so how did it go?

 **AND THERE YOU HAVE IT, SORRY FOR THE LACK OF CHAPTERS YESTERDAY, SCHOOL WAS HOLDING ME BACK, THESE CHAPTERS ARE TIRING, LEAVE A FAV AND REVIEW, THANKS- THE MYSTERIOUS BANANA**


	9. The Climax (about to begin)

''WHAT?!'' Exclaimed Makarov hearing the news, ''ERZA'S BEEN KIDNNAPED, ELFMAN IS OUT OF COMMISSION, GRAY IS SEVERELY INJURED AND GAJEEL, LEVY AND LAXUS ARE NOWHERE TO BE FOUND?!''.

''We managed to capture Nami and Soul King, and Laxus is probably still trying to hunt down the remaining crew mates, but we lost several of our friends on the way.'' said Lucy.

''Where the hell is Gajeel and Levy anyway? They should be back by now.'' Asked Wendy.

''Probably hoarding all the fun for themselves, watch, I bet any minute now they're gonna show u through the door carrying another subdued member.'' Answered Natsu, still shaken by the fact that Erza lost.

suddenly, Gajeel ran through the door covered in injuries and in tears.

''GAJEEL?! WHAT HAPPENED?! WHERE'S LEVY?!'' Everyone grouped up to see one of the guild's strongest members on his knees crying, especially Jet and Droy, the whole crucifying them to a tree in the middle of public grudge still hasn't quite gone through with them.

''levy... levy... i'm so..rry'' Gajeel weeped, ''DAMN IT!'' He suddenly yelled, punching the ground in a fit of rage, before coughing out a string of blood.

''GAJEEL CALM DOWN!'' Yelled Wendy, concerned something happened with the two of them.

''OUT OF MY WAY!'' Gajeel yelled as he turned around, ''I'M GOING TO SAVE HER!''he said as blood furiously leaked out of every orifice of his body.

''CALM DOWN!'' Makarov commaded as he punched Gajeel into the ground, ''now tell us what happened.

''Okay...okay'' Gajeel slowly calmed down. ''So Levy insisted we go after Chopper, for obvious reasons, and had the idea to lure him out with cotton candy, I got impatient and pounced in for the kill, but we were both attacked.'' explained Gajeel.

''attacked? by who?'' asked Gray.

''By Ussop''

''WHAT?! YOU TOO FOUGHT ONE OF THE TOP THREE STRONGEST MEMBERS?!'' Natsu roared in jealousy.

''too?'' asked Gajeel.

''Erza fought Zoro and lost, she's now their prisoner.''explained Elfman.

''WHAT?!'' Gajeel exclaimed, suprised that not even the Great Titania could take on this pirate crew.

''continue''ordered Makarov.

''We lost, but in a stunning twist, Levy asked me to run, and that she will hold them off, I was already at death's door, and she pulled out of it by feeding me iron that she made with her last it of force, I knew if I attacked them, all that effort she made to help me would go to waste, so all I could have done was run.'' continue Gajeel.

''YOU COWARD!'' Shouted Jet, obviously pissed off, ''YOU JUST LEFT HER TO DIE?!''

''WHAT ELSE COULD I HAVE DONE?! THROWN MY LIFE AWAY ALONG WITH HER'S?!'' REPLIED GAJEEL.

''WELL I THINK THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!'' YELLED DROY.

''WHAT DID YOU SAY?!'' GAJEEL RETORTED.

''WE NEVER WANTED YOU IN THIS GUILD, IN FACT, YOU BUSTED IT THE FIRST TIME WE MET! AND WHEN WE ACCEPTED YOU, YOU TAKE LEVY AWAY FROM US, SO WE TRUSTED YOU AFTER ALL OF THIS, AND YOU SIMPLY LEAVE HER HALF DEAD BODY TO A BUNCH OF PIRATES!'' Yelled Droy, ''YOU HURT LEVY IN THE PAST, AND NOW YOU'VE DONE IT AGAIN! WE DON'T TRUST YOU WITH LEVY ANYMORE, SO JUST LEAV...''

Droy gets punched in the face, to his suprise, not by Gajeel, but by Natsu.

''Natsu... why did you...''

''DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT KICKING SOMEONE OUT!''Natsu yelled, cutting Droy off, ''NONE OF US ARE FLAWLESS BUT WE HAVE ROOM FOR PERFECTION, HE SCREWED UP ONCE AND YOU'RE SUGGESTING HI TO JUST TROW HIS LIFE AWAY HERE AND NOW?! THA FUCK'S WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!''

''Natsu, please just stop...''Lucy said in tears,''I'm sad too, we all are, but we can't just turn on each other like this.''

''I'm sorry Lucy but they went too far, just imagine how Gajeel feels'' said Natsu.

''Jet and droy are just as devastated, Levy was their friend, and Gajeel just ditched her.'' said Lucy.

''I can't even imagine what inhuman torture she's going through currently'' Said Jet in despair.

 **Meanwhile at the sunny...**

Levy woke up in a room resembling a hospital room, she felt like the ground was slowly shifting beneath her, then it hit her, she was on the Strawhat's ship. She tried to compose herself to not panic, thinking they might hold her for ransom or even sell her s a slave but then she realized, she wasn't even shackled nor restrained in anyway, even her wounds were treated remarkably well.

''Oh you woke up!'' said a voice.

Levy turned around in panic, but was then face to face with Chopper, in a miniature doctor's outfit.

''KYAAA!'' She squealed as she squeezed chopper between her arms, ''YOU'RE SO FREAKING ADORABLE!''

''LET GO OF ME!'' Chopper yelled.

''I think it's best if you let go of my friend'' said another voice.

She looked up to see Ussop, in a quie passive composure. Levy slowly put Chopper down, who was gasping for air.

''Sorry, but you have such a cute pet'' said Levy.

''Chopper's the ship's doctor, not a pet, he's actually a protege in medicinal aid'' explained Ussop.

''Also, I think you should rest, you have some pretty nasty wounds, almost as the wound's your swordswomen got''said Chopper,''Also, sorry for being so rough in our fight.''

''It's fine, wait, Swords women?'' She asked.

''Yeah, the one with the red hair.''said Ussop.

""ERZA?!'' She said in shock, ''SHE'S HERE?!''

''Yup, she's quite the fighter according to Zoro, there was a pretty nasty bruise on his shoulder that he said he got from fighting her'' Chopper explained.

''Is she okay,'' asked Levy.

''She's in a pretty critical state, Zoro got her good, but she'll live, I'm sure of it.'' Said Chopper, ''Don't worry, we won't hurt you, but we do have some questions for you.''

 **MEANWHILE, IN ANOTHER ROOM...**

Erza woke up with a huge pain of her chest, she looked around, nothing, then she saw a shadowy figure, she wanted to scream, but then realized it was just Zoro.

''So, enjoyed the nap?'' asked Zoro.

''Please don't tell me i'm now your prisoner'' said erza.

''We don't do those things, you may think we're criminals, but we are unexpectedly nice, just don't get on our bad side.'' explained Zoro.

''What was that technique you used, I've never seen it done before.'' asked Erza.

''That's because I invented it, It's called Santoryuu or Three Sword Style.''

''Can you teach me?''asked Erza.

before Zoro could answer, Ussop called from the meeting room.

''EMERGENCY MEETING! EMERGENCY MEETING!'' He yelled in a panicked voice.

everyone had already returned to the ship after receiving the call from their Den-Den mushis, even Luffy was there, he had an uncanny ability to detect when thing get serious. Everyone got to the meeting room.

''WHAT'S GOING ON? WHERE'S BROOK AND NAMI?!''Asked Luffy.

''That's what the meeting's for, they got taken by a guild of mages, who were hunting for our bounties.'' explained Ussop.

''WHAT?! SOMEONE KIDNAPPED NAMI-SWAN?! I'LL KILL THEM'' Yelled Sanji, bursting into flames.

''Then lets go find them!'' added Luffy.

''BAD NEWS, BAD NEWS!'' Yelled Brook flying into their ship in spirit form.

''What is it Brook?! Why are you in your soul form?''asked Robin.

''I FOUND THEIR BASE, BUT WE HAVE A PROBLEM, I OVERHEARD THAT THEY ARE CALLING IN REINFORCEMENT FROM OTHER MAGES GUILDS, IF WE DON'T RUN, WE'LL BE SURROUNDED!''Yelled Brook.

''Then we'll just have to hold off the fleet.'' said Luffy.

''But how are we gonna do that'' asked Chopper.

''We won't, they will.'' answered Luffy pulling out a Den-Den mushi.

Sanji, Chopper and Brook looked confused but everyone else already knew what he was gonna do.

''I'm calling in the Fleet.''

 **OMFG THE HYYYYYPEEEEEEEEE STRAWHAT GRAND FLEET VS LAMIA SCALES, SABERTOOTH, MERMAID HEEL, QUATRO CERBERUS AND BLUE PEGASUS! AND THE STRAWHATS ARE GONNA CHARGE THE GUILD! CAN'T YOU FEEL THE HYPE?! PLEASE FAVE, FOLLOW AND LEAVE A REVIEW, IT'S MY ONLY SERIES CONTINUING MOTIVATION, THANKS- THE MYSTERIOUS BANANA.**


	10. QUICK UPDATE

**QUICK UPDATE: YEAH YEAH, I KNOW, ''MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER!'' IS USUALLY THE KIND OF REVIEWS I GET, BUT HERE'S THE THING: UNLIKE THOSE GUYS WHO POST A 12000 WORD CHAPTER EVERY THREE OR TWO WEEKS, I POST A NEW CHAPTER OF 1200 WORDS** **ALMOST** **EVERY DAY, PLUS I HAVE SCHOOL AND ALL THAT SO I KEEP GETTING HELD BACK, SO I'M SORRY IF MY CHAPTERS ARE TOO SHORT BUT THIS IS LEGITIMATELY THE BEST I CAN DO, I'M SORRY.**


	11. The Climax (into the war)

**BEFORE THIS CHAPTER STARTS, I JUST WANT A MINUTE TO GIVE YOU A QUICK THANKS, IN UNDER TWO WEEKS I GOT OVER 5000 VIEWS! THANKS EVERYONE (P.S, 5000 IN UNDER TWO WEEKS, IS THAT FAST, SLOW OR NORMAL? PLZ ANSWER BY REVIEW.) ANYWAY, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!.**

On the borders of Fiore, you can see ships after ships closing in, ships holding several guild marks closing in to Fiore, meanwhile, a giant mechanical Pegasus know as the Magical Bomber Christina soars through the skies, onboard one of the several warships, Lyon stares into the horizon, Chelia walks up to him, curious why he's still standing there.

''Something wrong Lyon?''

''Nothing.'' replied Lyon.

''Your bad at hiding lies Lyon.'' Said Yuka,''admit it, you're lamenting Jura's absence aren't you?''

''not quite,''answered Lyon,''I'm just wondering, what monsters could we be going up against, if Jura, our guild's strongest fighter and one of the ten wizard saints couldn't beat those guys, what chance can we stand?''.

''Don't bash yourself over that Lyon!'' Said Chelia in a jolly tone,''We have the numbers this time, whoever it was that beat Jura will be brought to justice by our entire guild!''

''I guess you're right.''

meanwhile on Sabertooth's ship...

''ARE WE THERE YET?!''Yelled a half conscious sting, unable to handle his motion-sickness,''WE'VE BEEN ON THIS WOODEN COFFIN FOR OVER 2 DAYS NOW!''.

''Just do like me.'' answered Rogue, sitting on a floating chair he made with his shadows.

''I DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF LUXURY!''Yelled Sting, nearly throwing up.

''Libra!'' commanded Yukino.

''on it'' Libra said as she lowered the gravity, causing sting to float in the air.

''Much better.'' said sting, relieved.

''THIS IS HIBIKI SPEAKING! DO YOU COPY?'' A voice suddenly broadcasted from the Christina to all the other ships.

Rufus grabs his communication Lachrima to respond.

''This is Rufus from Sabertooth, what's going on?.''

''It would appear that the entrance to the ports have been blocked by a gargantuan fleet of ships, each with a matching banner''

The voice of Ichiya suddenly started broadcasting from the Christina.

''I have indeed done my homework on researching our enemies, those are the Strawhats Pirate's banner!''

On Mermaid heel's ship...

''ALL OF THEM?!''Yelled Kagura in a shocked voice.

''I thought there were only nine of them'' said Milliana

''Well, looks like we won't be getting to bay anytime soon.''

meanwhile at the Fleet.

''Should we start a bombardment?'' asked one of Sai's shipmates.

''Wait for Luffy's orders first.''

*through the Den-Den mushi, ''One more thing, go wild on them, do what you usually do in fights, I'm in no way obliging you to change fighting styles, just make sure you cooperate.''

All the captains: Yes captain!

meanwhile at the guild alliance fleet...

''INCOMIN...''

Ichiya was unable to finish, a black cloud of cannon balls flew towards the fleet, about 2 ships sank, most came out intact thanks to the onboard mages protecting it.

''RECOVER THE INJURED!''Cried lyon, ''I'LL DEAL WITH THEM!''

 **ICE MAKE: FLOOR!**

And just like that, Lyon charges in for battle.

''We're coming too!''yelled Ichiya, Charging in for a bombardment of his own, meanwhile, the ships fired back, Kagura rushed in, using her Gravity Magic, she was able to run on the water's surface, Risley followed, and Lamia scale, Sabertooth and Quatro Cerberus's ships came in charging, while the other ships with the lesser guild members provided cover fire. But the Fleet was strong, And what happened next was not the result they were expecting.

''Get ready! bombardment in 3... 2... 1...'' Christina was getting ready to fire.

 **BARRIER!**

The Christina suddenly exploded in a burst of flames, the Barrier Bartholomew activated clogged the bomb bay, causing all the magical bombs to explode inside the Christina, seemingly wiping out all of Blue Pegasus in one swoop.

Meanwhile, Kagura and risley's clothes somehow vanished in and instant.

''KYA!''

''WHAT HAPPENED?!''

it was weird enough that the ship was a lot smaller than it's counterparts, and the fact that it was seemingly empty, and now, their clothes suddenly vanished.

meanwhile, the main fight was a clash between the underlings and Sabertooth, Quatro Cerberus and Lamia scales, it was chaos.

 **ICE MAKE: APE!**

 **WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR!**

 **ROCK DRILL!**

The lesser infantry fell to the beasts they were facing. Then Rocker turned around to do the ''Wild sign'' but was knocked out in one kick by what looked like a Monkey man. Lyon tried to fight back, but was hit himself by a whip, and there stood Orlumbus, the proud captain roared like a proud lion claiming it's prey,

''well aren't you the noisy one.'' said Lyon

just then, a giant shadow came down, a boat belonging to Lamia scales was lifted and smashed into the dept of the sea, he turned around to a a dozen Giants, lead by Hajrudin, smashing through the ally ships,(there's around 30 of them, just in case you were wondering.)

''Giants? what kind of crew is this?!''

meanwhile, at another ship...

''what's wrong? out of breath?''

''What's with this guy's punches?'' thought sting, slightly injured, with burns and bruises.

''If you thought you could take down Ideo with that level of strength, you're mistaking.''

 **WHITE DRAGON'S...**

He received a barrage of explosive punches before he could finish.

''Damn, he's too fast, I need to get distance between him and me.''

several lesser sabertooth members fell to the ground as a blonde, prince-like figure rode past them, leaping from ship to ship on a white horse cutting down everyone he knew were enemies.

As the fight on the seas rages on, Luffy and his crew was making their way to the guild, when a certain teen with pink hair charged in

''BRING IT ON STRAWHAT LUFFY! I SHALL CLAIM YOUR BOUNTY AND SAVE LEVY AND ERZA! YOU HEAR ME CHUMP?!''

''out of my way.'' said Luffy in a pissed off voice.

 **THE CLIMAX HAS BEGUN! IN CASE YOU WERE WONDERING, YES, I HAD LEO AND HIS DWARVES STRIP KAGURA, FAN SERVICE FTW! NUT STAY TUNED! MORE GRAND FLEET BATTLE COMING UP! LUFFY VS NATSU! THE HYPE! NOW PLZ LEAVE A FAV, FOLLOW AND REVIEW, THANKS- THE MYSTERIOUS BANANA.**


	12. Natsu vs Luffy

Natsu charges in, ready to deliver the fight to end all fights

''STRAWHAAAAAT!''

''I won't repeat myself, get out of my way.''replied Luffy.

''Shall I handle this one?'' asked Franky.

''It's fine, I got this.''

 **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**

A fist of flames swung towards Luffy, who swiftly dodged him. Natsu didn't give him any room to recover though, He continuously attacked him with everything he's got, But luffy was unphased by the non stop barrage of flames and fists. And in usual One piece fashion, they have a conversation while in the heat of battle.

''so you must be a mage then?''

''YEAH! SO?!''

''tell us where you're keeping Nami prisoner and I might not fight you guys''

''WHAT'S WRONG?! SCARED?!''

''you have a loud voice problem, a bad one''

''WHAT ABOUT YOU ASSHOLES?! WHERE'S LEVY, ERZA AND LAXUS?!''

''who?''(Luffy didn't know they had two wounded women on the ship, and Laxus is God knows where still searching.)

''DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!''

 **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR**

it missed

 **FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!**

another miss.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!**

At this point, it's become obvious that Luffy's just toying with him.

''WHY CAN'T I HIT YOU?!''

''And why are you even fighting?''

''?''

''I gave you a peace offering, give us our kidnapped friends and no one gets hurt, we will return your nakamas and leave this island the next day, so why reject it?''

''YOU THINK I'M STUPID DON'T YOU?! I'LL NEVER TAKE ANY OFFERING FROM YOU!''

''you care about your friends and I care about mine, we aren't so different now are we?''

''DON'T COMPARE ME TO YOU!''

''are you just assuming we're bad because we're pirates?''

''WE ARE JUDGING YOU BY THE FACT THAT YOU HAVE A BOUNTY! AND THE FACT THAT YOU HURT OUR FRIENDS!''

''if that's the case, then we're sorry.''

''WE WON'T TAKE APOLOGIES FROM YOU.''

Luffy then stopped dodging suddenly, and knelled down on the ground.

''I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE FOR ATTACKING YOUR FRIENDS!''

''is he really telling the truth?'' thought Natsu, ''no, it can't be right, it has to be a trick! I'LL KILL HIM DEAD!''

 **ELECTRIC FIRE DRAGON MODE!**

Natsu suddenly bursts into flames and lightning, gaining an unfathomable amount of speed, he leaps from a building to another, suddenly, he has Luffy, who was getting up, completely surrounded, kind of like his fight with Bellamy. As he is leaping from building to building, he decided to spit out a few final words before sending him to hell.

''WELL WON'T YOU LOOK AT THIS! THE SUPPOSED BIG-SHOT PIRATE TOO SCARED TO EVEN LAND A HIT! IT'S JUST LIKE I SAID, YOU'RE A CHICKEN, A COWARD! FRANKLY, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU ARE ANYMORE, YOU'RE WEAK! YOU OFFERED ME A PEACE OFFERING BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO SCARED TO FIGHT ME! A COWARD LIKE YOU CAN'T PROTECT ANYONE! I'LL WIPE OUT EVERYONE IN YOUR CREW AFTER THIS! HOW DO YOU THINK YOUR WEAK ASS CAN SAVE THEM? CRY FOR HELP ALREADY! CALL FOR YOUR DAD! CALL FOR YOUR BROTHER! ILL BURN THEM TOO!''

Natsu was getting too carried away, he didn't mean to say those words, but Luffy took them seriously, especially that last part about his brother, Natsu had just unintentionally offended him by hitting him in a spot that hasn't fully recovered. his eyes were then covered by the shadows of his strawhat

''would a coward do this?''

''BURN IN HELL STRAWHAT!''

 **DRAGON SLAYER SECRET TECHNIQUE: CRIMSON EXPLODING LIGHTNING BLADE!**

It all happened in a flash, the next thing you see, was Natsu getting pounded into the pavement by Luffy with one decisive punch, the blow sent cracks splitting the streets from a 20 meter radius apart. Natsu was KOd in one hit.

''well that settles that, let's keep going.''

''YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!''

Natsu emerged from the rubbles, grabbing him by the legs.

''GET OF ME!''

Luffy stomped at his continuously, but couldn't shake him off.

''I have to buy them time!'' he thought

Flashback to the guild...

''MASTER! IT SEEMS THAT THE WHOLE CREW IS ON THE MOVE!''cried Warren through telepathy.

''WHAT?'' Yelled Makarov.

''hehe... you're all dead'' said Nami, tied to a chair next to a soulless Brook.

''SHUT IT OR I'LL RAISE THE TEMPERATURE BY ANOTHER 50 DEGREES!'' Yelled Natsu interrogating her.

''How did they find out about us?!'' asked Makarov.

''They must have beat the information out of Levy! we're doomed'' yelled jet and Droy in a panic.

''It's fine'' said Natsu,''get the info out of them, I'll hold them off.''

''OI NATSU!''Gray stopped him. he was about to say something to stop him, but seeing his condition that still needs healing, all he could do is let him go, so instead he said:''good luck.''

''Wendy, heal everyone up, we need to all be ready to fight when the fight comes to our doorstep, got it?!'' ordered Natsu.

''GOT IT!''

''good.''

back to present...

''I SAID GET OFF!'' luffy flung him off, but he got up blocking his path.

''out of our way!''he ordered.

''NOT A CHANCE!'' Natsu said with a smirk.

''fine, then we'll just have to do this the hard way.''

 **GEAR SECOND.**

steam radiated off Luffy's body.

 **GOMU GOMU NO JET GATLING!**

A barrage of fists rained down upon him, with every blow, Natsu slowly gets more and more injured, after the barrage, he was covered in blood, but he didn't collapse, he kept standing there.

 **GOMU GOMU NO RIFLE!**

He was hit, his ribs where in pieces, but he still stood.

 **GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!**

He was hit so hard, he couldn't even think anymore, but he was still conscious.

''fine, I'll just crank it up a notch.'' he said as his fists turned black in haki.

 **GOMU GOMU NO JET PISTOL!**

Natsu was sent sliding back, but still standing.

''Fine, i'll just crank it even higher.''

 **GEAR...**

Natsu then falls to the ground, unconscious, he took too many hits, and was out cold. They were about to meve on, when four shadowy figures popped up, the one in the middle catching Natsu before he hit the ground.

''You found well Natsu, we'll handle the rest'' said a familiar voice, it was Laxus, along with the rest of the Raijinshuu.

''Laxus...'' said a half dead Natsu.

''Don't worry, we'll take it from here.''answered Laxus, ''rest now, you've done enough, as for you, you dare harm our guild?!''

''We apologized but he wouldn't take it'' explained Luffy.

''Well now none of us will, bring it!''

 **HOLY CRAP GUYS! THIS CHAPTER WAS A LONG ONE, STAY TUNED, MORE GRAND FLEET BATTLE COMING THE NEXT CHAPTER, ALSO GET READY FOR THE RAIJINSHUU VS THE STRAWHATS! PLZ LEAVE A REVIEW, A FAVE AND A FOLLOW. THANKS- THE MYSTERIOUS BANANA.**


	13. Raijinshuu vs Strawhats

War was raging at sea, the guild alliance's fleet tried and tried again but couldn't seem to penetrate the Strawhat Grand Fleet, Cavendish practically wiped out most of the frontal ships, most of Blue Pegasus have been wiped out, Lyon, Sting, Rocker, Baccus, even Minerva had their hands full against the captains, Sai was having no problem holding Lyon at bay, him shockwaves broke through almost anything Lyon threw at him.

''how's this guy so strong?!''Lyon thought,''I can't even land a blow on him''

''I could do this all day, so just give up!''suggested Sai

''Like hell I am!''

 **ICE MAKE APE!**

 **DRILLING DRAGON AUGER SPIKE!**

His kick penetrated the ape like a drill, the shockwave was strong enough to send most Lamia scale members that just boarded the ship flying back off. Sherry caught most of them using her Doll magic to make a hand appear on the side of a boat. Chelia was struggling, on the other hand, to take out Blue Gilly, one of the Fleet's strongest members, her small body gave her trouble to reach the guy, who could easily dodge her wind blasts with his long legs.

''Is this guy even a human?!''

''HIYAH!''

She got kicked off the ship, she couldn't dodge forever after all, and was sent flying into the air, Gilly then jumped right above her and kicked her into one Quatro Cerberus's battleships, nearly sinking the whole thing.

''What were these people thinking?''Gilly asked himself, ''this is no place for a little girl to be, even if she's a Devil Fruit user''

Meanwhile, Ganbia, Bartholomew's first mate tried to make a play, but was instantly taken out by Baccus, who hit him accidentally whie fighting Ideo, speaking of Ideo, he had just taken out Sting because Sting got motion sickness from realizing he was no longer under Libra's low gravity. On the smaller ship, We could hear screams of embarrassment, as Kagura is pinned down (yes, shes still naked and now they tied her up, let that picture sink in) by a buch of ropes and nails, Risley was in no better condition, she's hanging upside down form the edge of the ship (she's also naked).

''What mess have I gotten myself into?!''thought Kagura, too embarrassed to moved.

suddenly, a weird smell filled the air, then a bunch of small bodies fell out of the air.

''What now?!''

''Don't worry, it's me, _men''_ said a familiar voice.

it was ichiya, who survived the crashing Christina.

''Just as I expected, I heard your screams of distress and rushed in to save you, well...''

he turns around with a nosebleed.

''...enjoyed myself then came to save you.''

''YOU SICK BASTARD!'' She cried embarrassed,''Untie me now!''

''alright''

''what are these little things anyway?!'' Kagura asked as she covered herself up.

''they appear to be dwarves''

''DWARVES?!''

''Indeed, but looking at those giant _men_ , I just assume this crew has everything, BUT WORRY NOT, I HAVE CREATED A SUPER KNOCK OUT PERFUME TO TAKE THEM OUT!''

he leaped to Hajrudin, who was just finishing off a whole ship filled of people from Lamia Scale.

''HEY BIG GUY! EAT MY BRAND NEW PERFUME!''

the giant turns around.

 **SCENT OF SLUMBER, DROWSY FLOWER PERFUME MAX FORCE!**

''It would be nice to take a nap right now, sadly, your perfume isn't reaching me from down there.'' said Hajrudin.

''NO... WAY!'' Ichiya screamed as he dramatically falls down. Hajrudin didn't get the fact that he was acting melodramatic and just thought it looked weird, so he kicked him, sending him flying.

'' _MMEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNnnnnnn...''_

Hajrudin was gonna proceed to smash another ship, but Kagura charged towards him, attempting to slash him, just then, the Prince like Cavendish jumped off his white horse and stopped her blade midair.

''What a beautiful young lady you are''

''Get. Out. Of. My. Way.''

''I'm afraid that's impossible'' Cavendish said as they both leaped onto a nearby ship, swords out, ready to duel.

Minerva was exhausted, she hit him with everything she got, but it seemed like nothing could break his Barrier. It was obvious now that he brought down the Christina, the loyal fan of Luffy, Bartholomew.

 **BARRIER CRASH!**

he crashed his barrier into her, sending her flying into another barrier behind her.

''I won't let you harm Luffy Senpai!'' He cried out.

''Damn, the rest of his crew were easily taken out so I just assumed he was a small fry, guess my overconfidence got the best of me!''

 **BARRIER SMASH!**

the two barriers smashed together, crushing Minerva in between. The fight at the east of the Fleet was no less chaotic, a few members of the guild alliance, including Eve, Toby, Arania, Yaeger and Orga decided to flank the Fleet and attack by surprise, but the Christina crashed near them and gave away their position, causing a few battleships to circle around, cutting them off, aboard those ships include Bou, Suleiman, Jeet and Abdullah.

Meanwhile back in Fiore, Laxus got into a fighting stance, Evergreen decided she will take on Franky, Bickslow went for Sanji and Freed stayed behind.

''Make your move strawhat.'' said Laxus confidently.

Luffy moved in for a punch, but Laxus was faster than he thought and countered his blow, sending him flying into a nearby building.

''WAY TO GO LAXUS'' cheered Bixlow, only to get punished for his lack of attention with a boot to his face.

''Aren't you just an asshole!'' yelled Bickslow,''but rest assured, i'll make your death quick and painle...''

Sanji then kicked him in the stomach.

 **JOUE SHOT!**

 **COLLIER! EPAULE! COTELETTE! POITRINE! GIGOT! SELLE!**

Bickslow was hit in the neck, ribs, heel, chest, shoulder and leg.

''DAMN YOU! EAT THIS!'' he yelled as his totems fires beams at Sanji, who dodged them with ease.

 **LINE FORMATION!**

His dolls formed into a pole a he swung it a sanji.

 **MUTTON SHOT!**

He kicked the dolls apart with ease.

''Damn, what's with his legs?! are they indestructible?!'' he thought.

just then, Sanji jumped in front of him, swinging his leg.

 **CONCASSE!**

He delivered a vicious blow to his ribs, breaking them, Bickslow retaliated

 **BAYON FORMATION!**

He was certain that Sanji would dodge that, but to his surprise, he started to spin.

''WHAT ARE YA TRYING TO DO?!''He laughed, just then, the beam he fire was sent back at him, blowing him up.

''How did he...''he thought until he saw his leg.

''your leg is glowing?!''

 **DIABLE JAMBE...**

If Sanji wasn't intimidating enough, now he could make the devil piss himself.

 **PREMIERE HACHIS!**

His foot sunk into Bickslow's stomach, burning him.

''AHHH!'' Bickslow yelled in pain, he couldn't breathe, his lungs where scorched, he had no choice but to take off his helmet.

''I can't believe I had to use my trump card''

 **FIGURE EYE!**

Suddenly, Sanji's Body froze, he couldn't move.

''Payback time.''

''SHIT!''

 **LINE FORMATION!**

His dolls came down beating on Sanji, who couldn't move. now Bickslow had the advantage, he delivered a barrage of kicks into Sanji, a payback to what he did to him. But Sanji still had one more trick up his sleeve.

''ROBIN NOW!''

Robin then came in.

 **DOS MANOS.**

two hands popped out of Bickslows body covering his eyes.

''WHAT IS THIS?!''he panicked ''I CAN'T SEE!''

Sanji regained control of his body.

''My turn.''

''no no no NO!''

 **HELL'S MEMOIRS!**

And just like that, Bickslows out, Evergreen didn't do much better, she immediately tried to use her Stone eyes on Franky, who just knocked her out with one Strong Hammer, he who was unaffected being part machine (It failed on Bradman so it should fail on him). And Robin simply Clutched Freed by his ''grapes'', taking him out as well, pretty painfully at that.

Now Laxus was the only one left.

''Give up yet?'' asked Zoro.

''Barely.''asked Laxus,''I'm getting fired up.''

 **WOOO WHAT A LONG CHAPTER, ANYWAY, LEAVE A FOLLOW A FAVE AND A REVIEW, THANKS - THE MYSTERIOUS BANANA.**


	14. Laxus vs Zoro

Laxus was ready for practically anything at this point, after witnessing his entire team, who almost took out all of fairy tail single handed, get absolutely destroyed, he was more pissed than ever. Zoro on the other hand took a battle stance, ready for action. Then the nearby building busted open as Luffy charges back into action.

''It's fine captain, I got this, focus more on saving Nami okay?''

''Okay.''

Luffy then ran past Laxus. Laxus, who wouldn't just take no for an answer, turned around to attack him.

 **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!**

A beam of lightning hit Luffy, causing a giant explosion, yet he ran out of the smokes completely unharmed.

''What? I could have sworn I hit him directly.'' Laxus thought.

 **SANTORYUU: ONI GIRI!**

Zoro took the opportunity to hit him in the sides with his three swords, he fell to the ground flinching at his new slash wound, he closed in for a continuation attack.

 **NITORYUU: RASHOMON!**

Laxus quickly dodged his attack, turning around for a roar attack Zoro that move in action, so he prepared his counter.

 **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!**

 **1080 POUND CANON!**

The two massive blasts met, when the dust settled, a injured Laxus emerged, his roar was not strong enough to counter a slash strong enough to cut through a mountain (he did it on Pica).

''Give up yet?''

''FAR FROM IT!''

Laxus charged in towards Zoro,.

 **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S IRON CLAW!**

 **SANTORYUU: HYOKINDAMA!**

Blades met claws, causing a quick clash to happen before erupting into an exchange of blows, Laxus was fast, but Zoro was experienced, the two weren't able to land a hit on each other, seeing that this clash was going nowhere, Zoro backed off and assumed his ranged attack pose again, but Laxus wasn't gonna let that happen, so he charged in, seeing that him attacking would leave him an opening, he decided to put that opening to good use

 **DRAGON SLAYER SECRET TECHNIQUE: ROARING THUNDER!**

''You fell for it'' said Zoro.

 **SANTORYUU: O TATSUMAKI!**

A massive tornado appeared, this one was much bigger than the one he used in his fight with Erza, Laxus never the less, charged in, to Zoro's dismay.

''Is this guy crazy?!'' he thought as he heard the screams of pain and blood flying out, so much blood that the tornado was practically being dyed to a light shade of red, suddenly, he was hit in the face by a fist coming out of the tornado.

''Who's the crazy one now?'' asked a very injured Laxus.

''You still are'' said zoro.

''Shit! it wasn't enough?!'' thought Laxus.

''is that all you got? How disappointing, and to think I was actually getting excited for a challenge, but you were no better than Erza.''

''Wait what?''

''Yeah, I took out one of your other Nakamas, she put up a decent fight, but still lost at the end, pretty pathetic huh?''

''say no more'' Laxus said as his eyes gets covered in a shadow, before suddenly looking up more pissed off than Erza after she got her picnic ruined,''You've hurt my family enough, I'm ending this!''

''bring it!''

 **RAGING BOLT!**

 **108 POUND CANON!**

The two attacks clashed, but Laxus's lightning bolt overpowered his attack, causing Zoro to dodge, leaving him open. Laxus takes advantage to charge into him, but Zoro blocked at the last second, sending his flying backwards, while flying back, he unleashed a flying slash towards Laxus, but Laxus dodged it and charged in for a punch.

 **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S CLAW!**

 **GYUKI: YUZUME!**

Once more, another clash happened, his time, both were sent flying, but Laxus got up quicker, and pounded Zoro into the ground combo-ing him

 **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S JAW!**

He joins his lightning imbued hands and beats down on Zoro, then follows up by pointing his open mouth at him.

 **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!**

He hit Zoro at point blank with that move, thinking it would have been enough, then a blade reaches out of the smokes and stabs him through the arm. Zoro then emerges from the rubbles, with several electrical burns, but having been hit by Nami's lightning bolts before, he was more than used to it.

''Well ill admit one thing, you're did a lot more damage to me than Erza did, but you'll never beat me with these kind of moves.''

''And what makes you think that?!'' Laxus confidently said, despite being exhausted.

''Because I have yet to fully go serious.''

''HOW MUCH STRONGER CAN THIS GUY BE?!''Laxus thought.

''Now watch carefully, because you won't we conscious after this attack and you probably won't ever be again.''

''Crap, I can feel it, something is coming, I have to...'' Laxus suddenly realized he can't move his body, ''What is this?! body takeover magic?! why can't I move?!''

Laxus then looked up, but what he saw made him wish he hadn't done that.

 **KYUTORYUU: ASURA!**

A three headed demon suddenly stood in front of Laxus.

''I'm scared?! How could I, Laxus, One of Fairy Tail's strongest possibly be scared?! i can't stop shaking, Is this the end of me?!''

 **ASURA...**

''SHIT!''

 **ICHIBUGI...**

Before he could finish, he was kicked in the face by a womenly figure.

''Are you alright Laxus?!''

''Mira?! what are you doing out here all by yourself?!

''Who said i'm all by myself?'' answered Mira.

He turned back to see most of Fairy tail arriving, Including the previously injured, like Elfman, Gray, and even Gajeel.

''Well it looks like your friends showed up?, no matter, we will still prevail!'' Zoro claimed with confidence.

''We'll see about that!'' said Makarov,''you hurt my kids for far too long! I shall never forgive you!''

Makarov then turns gigantic and goes in for a punch, just then, Luffy jumped up and blocked the punch with both hands.

''Won't forgive?'' Luffy said pissed off, ''that's my line.''

''So you're Strawhat Luffy huh?''

''and you're the Boss?''

''So what if I was?''

Luffy gave him a serious look, then he felt a chill run down his spine, behind him, over half of the guild, mostly the weaker members fell unconscious, Lucy grasped for air as e tried to figure out what happened.

''what magic was that?!'' she thought.

''I don't know Lucy'' answered Makarov,''but something tells me his bounty is not just for show, we may have a serious problem.''

''It's decided then'' said Luffy as he jumped up in gear third.

''Giant's magic too?!'' thought Makarov.

''THIS MEANS WAR!''Luffy cried out as his fist met Makarov's face!

Back at the guild, where the remaining weaker members like Jet, Droy, Wabaka etc... resides, keeping an eye on their two prisonners...

''That was a decent nap'' said a certain bony body

''time to wake, YOHOHOHO!''

 **WELL GUYS, IT SEEMS THAT THE SERIES IS ABOUT TO END, I GIVE IT ABOUT 5 TO 6 MORE CHAPTERS, WITH A TWIST FIGHT I'M SURE NONE OF YOU WILL SEE COMING (HINT: FAIRY LAW IS INVOLVED), AND WITH THAT, I'LL LEAVE YOU ON A CLIFFHANGER CAUSE I'M EVIL :), PLZ FAVE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW, THANKS- THE MYSTERIOUS BANANA.**


	15. Zoro vs Laxus and Mira

Zoro's blade met Mira's claws, the two met engaged in a power struggle, it seemed like Zoro was at a advantage, then Laxus came from above to stike hit down.

 **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S BREAKDOWN FIST!**

Zoro rolled out of it, but that gave Mira an opening to strike.

 **DARKNESS STREAM!**

Massive spikes appeared below Zoro, but he was still able to barely avoid it. He closed in on Laxus in a attempt to cut him, but Mira blocked him off, the three then exchanged blows. Zoro was slowly getting overwhelmed, to he backed into a defensive position, Laxus and Mira took that opportunity to send a concentrated volley of magic infused blows towards Zoro, eventually, Zoro got sick of staying in the defensive, so he got out of his shell to land a quick attack.

 **SANTORYUU: TATSUMAKI!**

The S-class mages were envelopped by a huge hurricane, Zoro then took a deep breath to regain composure, then, two bodies emerged out of the tornadoe and hit Zoro at the same time.

 **EVIL SCRATCH!**

 **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**

Zoro was sent back, but luckily activated his armoring Haki at the last second, minimizing the damage.

''Damn, this is getting quite dangerous.''

The duo then stood next to each other, everyone else knew fully well what was gonna happen, a Unison Raid, Mira's dark energy was wrapped in Lightning, the ball then became gigantic, even to Zoro, this attack meant trouble.

''EAT THIS PIRATE! BEHOLD THE STRENGTH OF FAIRY TAIL!''

 **DEMONIC LIGHTNING DRAGON'S VOID HALBERD!**

Zoro had to go serious.

''so you two like combining attacks I see.''

his arms bulged up, hinting a Nigori Zake, but he got into the pound canon stance.

 **2000 POUND CANON!**

The two attacks clashed, Zoro's slash was so powerful that it split the unison raid in half, causing both attacks to shift sideways, mowing down about a quarter of the whole city. Laxus and Mira stood in awe, so did all the other members, no one thought it would have been possible to deflect a unison raid from two of Fairy tail's strongest mages, but this guy did it all by himself.

''I could see why he beat Erza, he's a monster'' said Lucy.

Suddenly Gray charged in

 **ICE MAKE LANCE!**

Several ice spears were shot at Zoro, who dodged them without even looking.

''Gray what are you doing?!'' yelled Gajeel.

''I'M SICK OF JUST STANDING HERE DOING NOTHING, I'M GOING TO FIGHT TOO!''

Zoro then jumped towards him, swinging his sword at his neck before he even had time to react.

''Bad choice buddy'' he said.

Blood splattered into the air. Gray thought he was done for, then he opened his eyes to see Mira, taking the slash for him, the blade easily sliced through her Demon-like claws, blood was dripping out of her hand, Laxus jumped in to attack him, but Zoro grabbed Mira before she could order Gray to stay out of the fight and swung her into Laxus's lightning charged fist, and followed up with a two sword attack

 **HYOU KIN DAMA!**

Both Mira and Laxus received multiple cuts on their chest and arms, the two tried to hit him, as he was open for an attack, but a delayed second and deeper slash hit them across the chest preventing that from happening. Franky got bored of waiting too, he jumped in to finish the two off, his shoulders opened to reveal missiles.

 **FRANKY DESTROYER MISSILES!**

The two of them were about to get hit, but Gajeel jumped in at tanked the shots, realizing that the strawhats were as eager to fight as they were, the rest of Fairy tail charged in, so did the rest of the Strawhats, The Strawhats seemed to be outnumbered and about to be surrounded, but then Zoro sent a slash creating a giant circle between the two sides. he turns to Fairy tail and said with a devilish look

''anyone who enter this this circle will be sliced into minced meat.''

He said it in a way that would have made Erza's menacing speeches look cute, Gray, who experienced getting terrorized by Erza, quickly moved as far away from the circle as possible while streams of sweat ran down his entire body. The circle was big enough to block out both sides, even Luffy's fighting spirit stopped, as he backed away to wait for his first mate to finish the job. But Makarov was not as easily intimidated, and he sent Luffy flying through a building, and jumped to the street on the other side of the building.

''This will be where our fight will happen, unless you want a different burial ground.'' said Makarov.

''This place is good enough'' answered Luffy.

''Then let's end this.''

Makarov became gigantic and swung his fist at Luffy, who dodged, jumped on his arm and started running along it, heading towards his head. Makarov noticed him and slapped his shoulder, attempting to crush him, but he was gone when he lifted his palm to see if he was still under there, Luffy suddenly appeared from above.

''Wait what?! when did he get above me?! and why is his leg stretching and black?!''

Fire then covered his foot.

Makarov:!

 **GOMU GOMU NO HAWK AXE!**

Makarov was hit in the face with a huge fire kick, causing an explosion. When he recovered his sight, he was hit in the face by two giant black fists.

 **GRISLY MAGNUM!**

Luffy was continually laying down hit after hit on Makarov, giving him no time to recover, his powerful hits became faster and lost the concentrated power, by then, Makarov was getting hit with the equivalent of a million canon balls.

 **GOMU GOMU NO GIGANT GATLING!**

''So he uses a weird magic that turns his whole body to rubber and enhances it with what seems to be Iron based magic, not to mention he also has Fire and possibly teleportation magic as backup from what I've seen, interesting indeed.'' thought Makarov.

knowing his giant body was a easy target for the pirate, he shrunk down, jumped from arm to arm and sent Luffy flying back with a magic blast.

meanwhile, Mira and Laxus was really struggling with Zoro, Laxus took him head on while Mira shot at him from the back, but Zoro was avoiding any and all attacks that were being sent his way.

 **COSMIC BEAM!**

Mira shot a dark beam at Zoro, who raised his Kitetsu and deflected it at Laxus right as he was charging in from a claw attack, the beam pierced Laxus's shoulder, and he fell to the ground, right at Zoro's foot, the other guild members were scared shitless, seeing their two best members getting toyed by the enemy, they wanted to help, but seeing what Zoro could do to Laxus, taking him on would be a suicide mission. Zoro was about to land the killing blow towards Laxus, but just then, magical bullets flew at him. Zoro on the other hand, simply tilted his sword at the bullets, changing their trajectory. one of the bullets even hit Mira through the knee as she was trying to charge in and save Laxus.

''alright, who interfered?''

Silence. no one said a word, and neither did zoro, rather, it looked like he was meditating, suddenly, he sent a flying slash at a tower nearly 150 meters away. The tower was hit, and a wounded Visca fell out of the tower.

''shit! how the hell did he know Visca was hiding in there?!'' asked Wendy.

''It's almost like he knows where everything is and what's gonna happen next.'' followed Gray.

''This isn't good, we can't beat him'' said Mira.

''Come on Mira'' said Laxus, ''First our beast, then our knight and now our demon and dragon slayer, something's got to take him out!''

''Dragon slayer?'' asked Zoro, ''is that a title or something.''

''It's given to those who were able to slay a dragon using their respective magic'' explained Laxus.

''What if they didn't use magic to kill the dragon?'' asked Zoro.

''That's impossible!'' said Laxus''no one has ever been able to kill a dragon without Dragon Slayer Magic!''

''I did.'' said Zoro.

''WHAT?!'' Everyone screamed in unison.

''yeah, I met a dragon in one of my numerous adventures, he attacked me and I killed it, he was pretty strong though.'' explained Zoro, referring to their adventure in Punk Hazard.

''To think such a feat was even possible...'' said Wendy, trembling.

''Don't be ridiculous, he's bluffing! right?!'' said Lucy in denial.

''I can definitely smell Dragon's blood on his sword'' said Gajeel, in terror, ''he's not joking''

''eh?!''

''If he could kill a dragon, then what chance do we stand against him?!'' thought Laxus in terror.

''wait...'' a voice came from behind him.''what did he look like?!''

''he was pretty big, his skin was bright red, he was laying in a flaming waste land and had a few battle scars'' said Zoro.

''wait, it can't be him... could it?'' lucy thought with great fear.

''COULD HE BREATH FIRE?!'' the voice sounded a hell of a more pissed off.

''Yeah, but in the end, We won, and I cut off his head.''

''HOW COULD YOU?!''

Fire bursts out of a crater behind Zoro, and out of the flames emerged a pink haired lad.

''THAT DRAGON YOU KILLED WAS MY FATHER!'' Natsu yelled in fury. Zoro held the blow, but Natsu was fast, and suddenly appeared behind him,''I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!''

He hit zoro so hard, he went flying several meters back, rejoining his crew, Natsu then stood valiantly and roared. It seems that this fight is REALLY heating up.

 **AND ANOTHER CHAPTER BITES THE DUST, NEXT UP, LUFFY VS MAKAROV AND A FULL SCALE WAR BETWEEN FAIRY TAIL VS THE STRAWHATS, I REALLY LIKE HOW ZORO KILLED A DRAGON IN THE SERIES, OTHERWISE THIS MISUNDERSTANDING WOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN POSSIBLE, ANYWAYS, LEAVE A FAVE, A FOLLOW AND A REVIEW, THANKS- THE MYSTERIOUS BANANA.**


	16. QUICK UPDATE 2

**QUICK UPDATE! OMFG LCJSFDINZJKFHLBVGNIUZJHCXM (RAGE TYPING) YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED! I WROTE CHAPTER 16 AND PLANNED IT FOR A AWESOME CHAPTER! IT HAD FLASHBACKS, FIGHT SCENES AND MASSIVE CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT FOR A CERTAIN CHARACTER! JUST THEN I TRIPPED THE POWER CORD OF MY PC AND ALL CONTENT WAS LOST! THE CHAPTER WAS GOING TO BE ONE OF THIS FANFICS BEST CHAPTERS! IM SO FRIGGIN .XJVZZXVX(MORE RAGE TYPING), ANYWAY, I GOING TO TRY TO RECUPERATE FROM THIS PANIC ATTACK, SO SORRY, NO CHAPTERS FOR TODAY.- THE MYSTERIOUS BANANA.**


	17. Battle Royale

_Over 10 years ago..._

''Dad! Dad!'' cried a young Natsu running back.

''Natsu?! What happened?!Why are you injured?!'' Cried a concerned Igneel

Natsu wasn't crying however, rather, he had a proud look, like a kid who was going to show a A+ to his father.

''Natsu... don't tell me you got into another fight.''

''I did.''

''who did you fight this time?''

''some bandits''

''did you at least win?''

''Yeah! I beat them to a pulp!'' Natsu said proudly

Igneel leaned in, usually this meant Natsu was gonna get a beating for misbehaving, but he hugged him instead.

''I so proud of you!'' said Igneel pridefully

''thanks dad,''

''but your still grounded''

''HEY!''

''listen Natsu,'' said Igneel, retaking a serious tone,'' you can't just go picking fights for no reason, unless you had a reason to mess with them.''

''but they were...''

''and don't even think of using the but they were bandits excuse! Listen, you need to know to determine your opponents through analyzing, not through what people call them, why do you pick fights with so many people anyway?''

''because... because...'' Natsu was suddenly tearing up.

''oh shit! did I strike a nerve, a soft spot?!'' Igneel thought concerned.

''Some guys beat me up when you were away a few weeks back, I didn't want to worry you, so I hid my injuries until they healed.''

''WHAT?! WHO?! I'LL KILL THEM!'' Igneel said in a pissed off voice,

''I knew'' Natsu continued,''that one day, you'll die, and when that day comes, no one will be there to protect me, so I keep picking fights so no one would mess with me anym...''

Natsu got hit in the back of the head before he even got to finish that sentence.

''DON'T YOU EVER THINK ABOUT ME DYING EVER AGAIN!'' Igneel said in a pissed off voice.

Natsu backed up, curled up in a ball, expecting the worst, then he felt a fatherly warmth as Igneel hugged him in tears

''I promise you, I won't ever die to anyone, I'll protect you if you're in danger no matter what!''

''thanks... dad.''

 _Back to present..._

''Igneel... you promised me...'' thought Natsu, then he looked up to Zoro.

''WHY DID IGNEEL HAVE TO DIE TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU?!''

He charged in with astonishing speed.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!**

 **GYUUKI YUUZUME!**

The two clashed in a power struggle, yet despite all of his rage, Zoro was still pushing him back.

''That's it, i'm going in!'' said Gray.

''So am I!'' said Gajeel

''If Gray-sama goes, so will Juvia!''

suddenly, everyone else was going to help Natsu fight Zoro.

 **TAKEOVER BEAST FORM!**

 **SAND REBELLION!**

 **HURRICANE BULLET!**

Max, Alzack and Elfman assisted Natsu, pushing Zoro back. Knowing there was no point in this tug-of-war, he leaped back, only to be caught in Gray line of fire.

 **ICE IMPACT!**

''Like hell I'm going to be taken out by a attack of that caliber!''

 **KARASUMA GARI!**

Zoro cut the Ice hammer in half, but Natsu grabbed one half and melted it with his flames, creating a huge puddle of water.

''LUCY NOW!''

Lucy then pulled out one of her keys.

 **OPEN GATES OF THE WATER BEARER: AQUARIUS!**

''Now Aquarius...''

''I ALREADY NOW!'' She said was she used the water puddle to create a tidal wave, washing zoro away. Just then, Juvia entered the water and used its current, sending him flying.

 **WATER NEBULA!**

He went flying into the air, Wendy then flew in with Carla, attempting to connect her attack in as well.

 **DRAGON SLAYER SECRET TECHNIQUE: SKY DRILL!**

Zoro was then knocked out of the air, sending his plummeting towards Gajeel who raised his arm up, trying to impale him on his way down.

 **IRON DRAGON'S SWOR...**

Sanji kicked him in the face however, before he was able to finish.

''You just LOVE to hog all the fun for yourself now don't you moss-head?

''Stay out of this, this is my fight.'' ordered Zoro.

''Your fight was against those two.''Sanji said as he points at Laxus and Mira, who were still recovering.

'' so?''

''I ain't gonna let you fight everyone in this guild, I'm going in, whether you like it or not!''

''Yeah zoro, you taking all the fun is SUPER selfish.''

Natsu and Gray were tired of waiting, so they charged in.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S...**

 **ICE MAKE...**

''Fine, take em on, but I ain't backing down either.''

''So it's a contest now huh?'' asked Sanji, ''Then I bet I'll take out twice as much enemies as you.''

''bring it, i'm already at 5''

The two of them then instantly take out Natsu and Gray saying at the same time:

''BRING IT ON!''

''Well, I ain't gonna lag behind either.'' said Franky, watching the two charge straight into Fairy tail's entire guild.

He was about to go in, but then was hit by a beast-like fist sent by Elfman.

''you look real manly, i'm taking you on!''

''bring it!''

Ussop was going to retreat, these giant battles aren't really his thing, then a familiar Face runs towards him.

''USSOP! CHOPPER! I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU TWO!'' Gajeel yelled,'' WHERE'S LEVY? GIVE HER BACK!''

''Ussop, should we run?''

''We've taken him out before.'' said Ussop,''I'm pretty sure we can do it again!''

Meanwhile, Lucy tried to back out if danger, only to trip on one of his comrades, she saw that several guild members fell to Robin, cluching their ''grapes'' like their about to fall out or something. Just then, Kana jumped in.

''Lucy, look out, she has some weird magic that can make limbs grow out of everywhere around her'' warned Kana, ''all those guild members got their ''grapes'' crushed by her, nut i'm positive that we can take her''

''Sure'' Lucy replied, turning around to see Zoro and Sanji basically taking on their entire guild.

Kana then threw a bunch of cards at her, which her blocked with a shield made of 20 arms.

''crap, she noticed.''

meanwhile at Luffy and Makarov's battlefield...

''You're surprisingly durable old man.'' said Luffy in gear second.

''same goes for you'' said Makarov in his shrunken form.

''damn, my age is getting to me, and he's way too fast for any of my spells'' thought Makarov.

 **GOMU GOMU NO...**

''crap!''

 **HAWK GATLING!**

 **RAIN OF LIGHT!**

Makarov sent several magic beams at Luffy's flaming fist, countering the attack. Luffy then appeared behind him and hit him in the back.

''Shit, he's behind me now?!''

 **GOMU GOMU NO JET SPEAR!**

He was hit by Both of Luffy's legs at once, sending flying back, Luffy then appeared in front of him to hit him, then behind, then from the left, then from the left again. Makarov, couldn't recover, he was getting hit from all sides, so he went of the defensive.

 **THREE PILLAR GODS!**

Luffy's attacks were then blocked by three giant Pillars. Makarov took by this chance to catch his breath.

''Cheap move, hiding behind a forcefield''

''The second I get enough rest, I'll deactivate it and take you out!''

''Fine by me.'' said luffy as he sat down, waiting.

Meanwhile back at the guild...

Near the out side, we see Nami, running out with a bag full of money.

''damn, that's a lot of money, maybe getting kidnapped wasn't as bad as I thought.''

meanwhile on the inside, Brook was simply sitting there, Walking around and of course: humming. He wasn't much of a fighter, and only fought if there was no other option, joining in on the fight with everyone else didn't really interest him. Around him lies the frozen bodies of the other guild members like Macao, Wabaka, Droy, pretty much everyone except for one guy whom he missed: Jet, who escape with his speed magic, but he ran the wrong way, and was on the complete opposite side of the guild, where the exit was, he knew running for it would be a suicide mission with Brook around, all he could do is hide and wait for the whole thing to blow over, so he his behind a pillar and curled into a ball.

''Damn, i'm so useless...'' said Jet to himself, ''I'm already considered one of the weakest of the guild, and now I failed to keep our prisoners from escaping''

 _Flashback with monologue..._

''When I first joined this guild, I was still a nobody, I had no determination, neither did Droy, then came a new generation of guild members, so I knew it was only a matter of time before I leave and get replaced, but then came Levy, and damn, she changed our lives, we now had someone to look up to, someone to protect. Our lives finally meant something, because someone finally depend on us, but after a while, we became too weak, failed to protect her from phantom lord, and now she's been taken away by Gajeel. We were no longer dependable enough for her. And now even Gajeel failed to protect her. so what chance do I have?.

 _Back to present, still monologuing._

''Gajeel, even he failed to protect her, yet he feeps trying, so does Natsu, Gray even Lucy, and despite all that, they still prevail, how?'' he asked himself.

''Every time, even when they came back after 7 years and were so outdated and outran that even max beat Natsu, they still pulled through, but we are just stuck here being weak forever, nothing but comic relief...''

The he realized it, why Natsu and everyone else could win even when the odds are zero to none, because they are determined, they have the courage to step up.

''So if I stay here, I'll be weak forever, but I won't let that happen!''

he then gets out of his curling position.

''If Natsu could do it, so can I!''said Jet, ''I WON'T LET MYSELF REMAIN WEAK ANY LONGER!''

He then stood up.

''I WILL GET STRONGER, SO THAT ONE DAY, LEVY CAN RELY ON US ONCE MORE!''

He then valiantly jumps out of his hiding spot.

''HEY BONE BAG! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU HARM MY FRIENDS ANY LONGER! I'M TAKING YOU OUT!''

''oh?''said Brook,''It would appear I missed one, oh well, if a fight is what you want, then i'll politely accept.''

''I'm getting fired up!''

 **OOOMMMMGGGGGG! DID ANYONE EXPECT THIS?! BROOK VS JET! NOW THAT'S A TWIST FIGHT NO ONE WILL EXPECT, NOW I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I'M CHANGING MY MIND, FAIRY LAW WILL HAVE NOTHING T DO WITH THIS BATTLE, HOWEVER, IT WILL STILL BE IN THIS FANFIC, SO BE PREPARED, AND LEAVE A FAVE, A FOLLOW AND A REVIEW, THANKS- THE MYSTERIOUS BANANA**


	18. Brook vs Jet

''Was that all?'' asked Brook.

Jet was no match for him, he charged in again and again, but not a single hit was able to connect. But the most humiliating part was that Brook wasn't even fighting back, rather, he was just slightly tilting every now and then to dodge Jet's predictable hits, even to the point where he poured himself a cup of tea, burned himself with said cup of tea and bent down to pick up the dropped cup all the while Jet was laying down a barrage of hits towards him.

 **WIND STRIKE!**

Jet runs in, but once more, rook casually dodges him, this time however, he accidentally tripped Jet, causing to crash into a wall face first.

''You know, If you were gonna face me with that level of power, you should have just stayed hidden.'' suggested Brook.

''I ain't going to do that!'' Replied Jet, with a bloody nose ''I've been running away for far too long, this time, I'll win no matter what.''

''hehe, you remind me so much of Ussop in a way'' said Brook.

''What do you mean?!'' Jet said as he charges in to throw another missed punch.

''Ussop is one of our weakest crew members, even if the bounty said otherwise.''

''But...'' Jet realized in horror, ''Gajeel lost to him...''

''Is he one of your nakamas?'' Brook asked staring straight into jet's eyes, causing him to jump back.

''So if he lost to one of the crew's weakest members, and this guy's even stronger...''

Brook eventually got bored and decided to end the fight, so he charged in and thrusted his unsheathed cane blade into his stomach before he could even finish that thought, sending him flying back.

''there's no way I can win...'' Jet said to himself as he hit the floor, nearly knocking him out.

''Well, guess that was a little too much? Oh well...'' said Brook.

''WAIT!'' Jet cried out while gasping for air, ''Where's Levy, what did you do to her?!''

''who are you talking about?'' asked Brook.

''DON'T PLAY DUMB ON ME, TWO OF OUR GUILD MEMBERS WERE CAPTURED BY YOUR CREW, TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!''

''Is Levy the girl with the black panty or the light blue one.''

''WHY DO YOU KNOW THIS?!''

''Well, we had some time before charging your guild, so I decided to have a look at our ''guests'', so I snuck into their rooms and took a peek at their panties, the blue haired one was such a coward!'' Brook said laughing at himself, ''she bursted into tears when she saw a me peeking between her legs, you seen the look on her face!''

Jet was not laughing however, his eye's slowly shifted into a menacing frown.

''I MEAN SHE ALL LIKE :KYAAAAA! GAJEEL SAVE ME! YOHOHOHOHOHOHO!''

'' **SHUT UP**!'' Yelled Jet in a pissed voice, Brook was silenced, why would someone like him possibly get so pissed off from a single joke.

Jet then smiled a bit and said:

''Thank you...''

Brook: ?

''Now I have a whole new reason to beat you.'' Jet said as his smile turned into the face of the devil, he charged at him in a speed that would rival Gear second and struck Brook in the sides.

''I'LL BEAT YOU FOR HURTING MY GUILD!''

He then delivered a series of blows on Brook before he could recover, knocking him around the entire guild.

''I'LL BEAT YOU TO PROVE THAT ANYONE CAN BECOME STRONG ENOUGH TO MAKE A DIFFERENCE!''

He follows up by smashing Brook through a pillar. rook recovered however and leaped in for a counter attack.

 **GAVOTTE BOND AVANT!**

''I'LL BEAT YOU SO I CAN BE ONCE MORE A RELIABLE TEAMMATE!''

Jet dodged the thrust and appeared behind Brook faster than Mest could have done and kicked him in the back of the head.

''enough.''

 **SOUL PARADE!**

Brook unsheathed and swung his sword at Jet, the cold air coming from the blade froze Jet's legs to the ground, stunning him, Brook then proceeds to finish him off.

 **AUBADE COUP DROIT!**

''but most important off all...''

Jet caught the blade using his hand, despite it slowly freezing his skin off and causing blood to leak out, he pushed it away from his chest

''I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR MAKING LEVY CRY!''

Jet easily shattered the ice on his legs the second those words were pronounced, and he delivered a decisive punch, a punch so powerful Brook went flying across the guild.

Macao, who escaped using his flare, saw the fight unfold behind a pillar.

''How's Jet doing this?!''

''Hey bone bag, get up, we're not done here.''

Brook then came out of the rubble rubbing his cheek, which was still hurting from that punch.

''not bad, not bad at all, this might be interesting...''

Jet and Brook charges into each other in a clash, this time however, their speed were evenly matched, none of the two could land a hit on each other. Jet was shocked that even after all this, he still wasn't winning. So he jumped back to try something else.

 **WIND HUNTER! (yes, up to this point, most of Jet's attacks are gonna be custom made)**

A wind blade generated by his legs comes flying at Brook, who dodges and leaps in to fight back.

 **SWALLOW BOND AVANT!**

 **GOD SPEED: WIND DANCE!**

Jet dodges Brooks thrusts and slashes quite elegantly he then stops his blade a goes in for a kick.

 **DRYAD BALLET!**

 **NEMURI UTA FLANC!**

Jet's kick scrapped his violin's cords, playing a note that made his drowsy, Brook then charged in and stabbed him in his leg, before delivering a kick that sent kick flying upwards, Brook then jumped up to Jet and hit him hit the back of his cane, crashing him on the roof. Brook then jumped on one of the support beams, and shredded jet with a barrage of thrusts, giving him several stab wounds and cuts, Jet eventually recovers and jumps on the opposite Support beam. the two then carry on on the roof

 **THESEUS'S PATH!**

Jet jumped from beam to beam like he was navigating a maze he's been to a hundred times, giving brook a hard time keeping up. Brook sent several stabs into the blank, hoping to hit him, but all he was doing was turning his surroundings into Swiss cheese. Just then, Jet ran past him, delivering a quick punch.

 **STING OF THE WIND SPRITE!**

Jet then repeated the jumping process, before hitting him again quicker and quicker, and before you know it, Brook was getting pushed into a corner.

''Fine, if you want to play the mouse, then i'll be the cat!''

 **LULLABY FLECHE!**

Jet once again felt drowsy, and Brook had just enough time to turn the tides and delivers all the blow Jet gave him back tenfold. Jet was trying to find an opening to escape, but he couldn't. Then he said ''screw it!'' and charged forward. He felt a pain in his stomach as he ran straight into Brook sword, stabbing himself through the stomach.

''I got you, it's over.'' said Brook.

''No Soul King, I got you!''

 **ASCENDING HAWK!**

He punched Brook hard enough to smash him through the roof and out of the guild. Then he pursued him on top of the roof.

''You've done well, Jet was it? You'll indeed be an opponent worth beating.''

''Same goes for you Soul King. You showed me what I can really become. Sorry It has to end this way, but I have to save Levy.''

Brook thought for a while.

''Very well, shall we?'' asked Brook

''let's end this.'' answered Jet.

The two of then stood still a second ago, but if you blinked, then you would a missed a lot. In the one fraction of a second where you blinked, The two charged at each other, landing a blow on each other, by the time your eyes closed, Brook's sword blocked a kick from Jet, and by the time they reopened, Jet would have been sent back by Brook's sword, now the two of them fighting would just look like a blur to the human eye.

Brook and Jet was chasing each other around the entire Roof of the guild. They would occasionally clash once or twice, then they got the the right tower, Brook on the right and Jet on the left, Jet probably expected Broom to some around the tower, but Brook sliced the whole thing in half, landing a semi deep cut across Jet's chest, Brook then sheathed his sword and hit the tower with his usual thrust, sending the tower flying into Jet, But jet avoided that one and ran round it, but moving slower than usual, Brook, who didn't question why, jumped in for a couple of strikes, but his blade (still sheathed) bounced off his body: He concentrated his speed into his body to move forward with all the momentum of his running spread into his body, strengthening him. He then hit Brook with that concentrated momentum punch.

 **GALLOPING CENTAUR!**

The punch sent brook flying through the middle tower , and he saw that Jet was following him, so he jumped at him, no longer in momentum concentration mode, and delivered another fist/sword exchange. eventually the two dashed across the whole guild roof once more before circling the the middle tower, the tip of the guild, where the two of them jumped at each other for a final clash.

''THIS IS IT SOUL KING!''

''LET'S END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL JET!''

the two jumped at each other.

 **KASURI UTA: FUBUKI GIRI!**

 **MERCURY'S JOURNEY!**

the tip of the guild exploded, and the two fell back down inside the guild. inside the guild however, everyone was unfrozen thanks to Macao who took the fight as a opportunity to unfreeze everyone and tell them what happened.

''Do you think he won?''asked Wabaka, trembling.

''Even if he didn't we can maybe take him!'' answered Droy.

''wait! someone's coming out!'' Laki pointed out.

out of the smokes, Brook came out, tattered and heavily injured, but victorious. Jet lost, lying in the rubble covered in blood.

''damn you..'' Droy was getting ready to attack, but Brook cut him off.

''She's fine.''

''what?!''

''Levy, the girl you're looking for, she's alright, she's currently resting in out ship, recovering from her wounds.''

''really?!'' Jet said, regaining consciousness.

''I never told you the full story, She calmed down rather quickly after my little prank, and we had a chat together, she was actually quite nice.''

''AND HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE YOU?!''

''Your fellow guilds include Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Sabertooth, who were your former enemies, Lamia scales and mermaid heel right? amd you called them in for help to fight us, am I Right?''

''how do you know all this?''

''she told me when we were chatting, she also said Erza's favorite food was either strawberry shortcake or souffle, just to pro I didn't beat the info out of her.''

''Wait, why are you doing this then? why are you attacking us?''

''to get our friends back, you kidnapped them after all, and even hurt them, then you attack the rest of us while we try to mind our own business, in fact, we are really good people.''

''So this fight was all just a huge misunderstanding?'' asked Jet.

''Pretty much.''

''well then'' Jet fell back on the ground, ''I'm relieved.''

''wait, aren't the rest of them still fighting?!'' Droy realized.

''Crap, we gotta warn them before things get ugly!'' said Romeo, ''Let's go!''

 **WOOOOO! CHAPTER DONE! NOW, IF YOU'RE ASKING ABOUT JET,s CUSTOM MOVES, THEY ARE NAMED AFTER NIMBLE MYTHICAL CREATURES, ALSO, THE MISUNDERTANDING WILL SOON BE CLEARED AND THE STORY IS ENDING SOON, SO LEAVE ME SOME SUGGESTIONS FOR A POTENTIAL SEQUEL, ONE THAT WON'T HAVE AS MUCH FIGHTING, THANKS - THE MYSTERIOUS BANANA**


	19. Fairy Law

Meanwhile on the battlefield...

 **FRANKY... IRON BOXING!**

 **BEAST SOUL WERETIGER!**

The cyborg's punches were completely evaded as elfman then lands a slash on Franky, however, Elfman didn't realize how hard his body is, and his claws broke the second it came in contact with his chest.

''What is this guy made of?!''

 **FRANKY...**

Crap...

 **DESTROYER ROCKETS!**

Elfman jumped back to avoid the rockets, to his surprise, they were homing.

 **TAKEOVER...**

The multiple rockets blew up on his, as the smoke cleared however, he was shown in a lizard like armor.

 **LIZARD MAN!**

He blocked the attack, but at the cos of most of his scales, he then reverted back to his standard Beast Soul and charged in hitting Franky in a frantic Barrage. Franky took hit after hit, and after a while, was showing signs of fatigue.

''How is he not going down?!'' asked Lisanna

''That's not it'' replied Elfman, ''He wasn't blocking nor dodging a single one of my attacks''

''huh?''

''yeah, he just stood there and took it, weird huh?''

''weird?'' Franky said, ''How could you call yourself a man if you think this is weird?! You're no man I yell ya, you're just a wuss.''

''WHAT DID YOU SAY?!'' Elfman yelled pissed off,''I'M UTTERLY DESTROYING YOU AND YOU CAN'T EVEN LAND A HIT! HOW MANLY IS THAT?!''

Franky's eyes looked down like a disappointing father.

''What's so manly about dodging?''

Elfman stood there, shocked.

''You claim to be a real man, yet you're too much of a pussy to take even a single one of my attacks without running away like a frightened kitty, I on the other hand, was showing you how a real an take hits and you didn't get the message.''

Elfman face looks like he just found out his whole life has been a lie.

''Go home girly, and leave the fighting to the real man to handle.''

''DON'T LISTEN TO HIM ELFMAN! WE BELIEVE IN YOU! BEAT HIM!'' Cheered Lisanna.

''i can't...'' answered Elfman as he turns to face his little sister crying, ''HE'S JUST WAY TOO MAN FOR ME!''

''So, you done talking?''

''you know what?'' said Elfman as he stood valiantly facing Franky, ''hit me, you get a free one.''

''so you finally get it'' said Franky, but don't expect me to hold back.

 **FRANKY...**

he joins both hands together, Elfman switched to his Lizard man form, hoping for the best.

 **RADICAL BEAM!**

A beam of light shoot at Elfman, piercing a hole through his sides before exploding behind him, he drops to the ground as he coughs out blood, Franky then stood in the position he stood in.

''Your turn.''

''He's offering me a turn?! SO MANLY!'' thought Elfman.

meanwhile... Zoro and Sanji's little ''how beats the most guys'' competition was cut short was Natsu charges in and lands a blow on Sanji, who blocked with his leg, then Gray jumps in and tries to Freeze Zoro, but he also avoided the attack.

''Crap, I thought we got rid you guys.''

''Wendy's healing does wonders'' answered Gray.

''Well that just means we'll have to beat you again!'' said Zoro

''Bring it.''

 **SANTORYUU...**

 **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**

Zoro gets punched away by Laxus.

''Damn, I should known you wouldn't go down easy''

 **EVIL EXPLOSION!**

 **720 POUND CANON!**

The blast Mira sent at her was countered.

''And don't think I've forgotten about you!''

while they were fighting, Lucy and Cana were easily taken out by Robin, Taurus and Leo refused to attack such a fine lady, and Aquarius and Scorpio were busy dating, leaving Lucy with very few options, when the two got up, she was nowhere to be seen.

''Damn, we lost sight of her.'' said Cana

''Yeah, if it weren't for my stupid useless spirits, we could have pulled a win.''

''you really should invest on a backup magic.''

suddenly, Lucy hears a small voice ring in her head.

''What was that?''

''what?''

''I could have sworn I heard something...''

''what did it say?''

''It was gibberish, all I could decipher was help .''

then she felt like something was flying towards them, so she grabbed Cana before she could even react and duck down. Then a giant body fell towards them: it was chopper. Heavily injured, all he could say was:

''help''

''wait...'' realized Lucy,'' that sounded exactly like the voice in my head.

meanwhile, Ussop was getting beat down by Gajeel.

''Tougher than I looked huh?''

''Damn, I looked down on him, not good.''

Lucy watched as Gajeel mercilessly pounded Ussop to the ground, she could feel his suffering and Gajeel's anger, something was not right.

''Cana...'' asked Lucy,'' Do you think, we're acting like the bad guys now?''

''huh?''

''I feel it, the anger and hate coming from everyone, I can hear voices commanding their bodies to kill, and the only one without such vile thought are coming from the strawhats.''

''It's probably just some trick, they are pirates and we have to take them down!''

''So what if they were pirates?! They haven't done anything and we attack them without warning, I just don't think our attack is justified anyone.''

meanwhile at the strawhats ship...

''So this the ship?'' asked Erza, finally able to regain the strength to walk.

''yeah, I wanted to show you all of this'' said Levy.

''It doesn't look anything like a pirate ship''

''do you think these guys are even pirates?''

Erza had a reminiscence to when she lost to Zoro, all of the things he said.

''I do, but I doubt they are evil in anyway.''

''So... are we just making useless sacrifices at this point?''

''yeah... not good, we have to warn them to stop!'' said Erza, who instantly tripped and fell, forgetting how wounded she was.

meanwhile at the battlefield...

''You bluffed and bluffed and bluffed...'' said Zoro

''Where's all that rage you stored earlier huh?'' asked Sanji.

in front of them lies the massacred bodies of Gray, Natsu, Laxus and Mira.

''Damnit! Igneel... I'm sorry... they're too strong.'' Natsu barely uttered.

''It's not just that, it's like they know all our mobes and where our strikes will land next!'' said Gray.

Near the far east of the Battle field, Elfman was down, and Franky was wiping out all remaining Fairy tail members in that area, and near Gajeel and Ussop's battle zone, Ussop managed to take out Gajeel by tricking him into using his strongest attack by talking shit about Levy and hit him back with all that force with his impact dial followed by a impact wolf and ended with a Carnivore Plant with his mouth filled with Skull Exploding Grass pellets biting him, blowing him up, it seems that Fairy tail was getting slowly wiped out completely.

back with Zoro and Sanji...

''No, this can't be the end,'' Laxus got up. ''FAIRY TAIL WILL NEVER LOSE TO SOME LOWLY PIRATES!''

Then the building next to them broke as a heavily injured Makarov flies into the heart of the Battlefield, Luffy followed, barely scratched.

''Damn... my age is getting to me...''

'' **MASTER!''** Everyone shouted

''My kids, every one...'' Makarov watched as they fell one by one

''How long are you gonna keep fighting old man?'' asked Luffy, '' at this rate, everyone you know will...''

''DON'T TELL ME WHAT I ALREADY KNOW!'' Makarov cut him off as he put his palms together, '' Sorry everyone''

''MASTER THAT'S...''

''Fairy Law, I know.''

''DON'T DO IT'' yelled Mira, ''AT THE STATE YOU'RE IN, THE MAGIC CONSUMPTION WILL KILL YOU!''

''well then its my fault for not being strong enough to take down to captain'' the light was getting stronger and stronger, ''I'm sorry everyone...''

''MASTER!''

''crap, I don't like this.'' said Luffy realizing the magnitude of the problem.

'' Goodbye my sons...''

 **GOMU GOMU NO HAWK MAGNUM!**

 **FAIRY LAW!**

A huge explosion of light appeared, covering all of Fiore, It was much stronger than the previous Fairy Laws, enveloping the whole country in a white light.

''master...'' Natsu looked down, ''thank you...''

but as the lights cleared, we saw the rest of the strawhat crew unharmed, bot so was makarov, who was now punched into another building due to Luffy's last second attack.

''Master?! what happened?!'' asked Mira.

''hehe... like hell i'm going to die when the new guild master isn't even chosen'' said Makarov.

in his hand was a glowing white flame.

''I condensed all of the energy released by Fairy Law and put it in this flame.''

''If you think you could end me with that, who're wrong.'' said Luffy, as he sees Makarov charging in ready to throw the flame.

''EAT THIS LUFFY! THE STRENGTH OF FAIRY TAIL!''

 **FAIRY'S ART: MYSTIC FLAME!**

The fire was lauched at luffy, but he simply moved to the side and dodged it.

''You missed.''

''hehe...I wasn't aiming for you.''

Luffy then feels a uncanny presence, so see turns around to see Natsu on his feet, radiating of white flames.

''it's up to you now Natsu... win for us'' Said Makarov as he fainted.

''Sure will Gramps''

he turns to Luffy and cracks his fists.

''I'm getting fired up!''

 **THIS IS IT! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL DECIDE EVERYTHING! MYSTIC DRAGON FORCE NATSU VS GEAR 4 LUFFY, WHO WILL WIN? FIND OUT TOMORROW! LEAVE A FAVE, A FOLLOW AND A REVIEW, THANKS!- THE MYSTERIOUS BANANA.**


	20. FINALE FIGHT! NATSU VS LUFFY!

**BEFORE THIS FIGHT, I WOULD LIKE TO MAKE SOME CLARIFICATIONS, I JUST REALIZED THAT I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO DEVELOP THE FIGHT BETWEEN THE STRAWHAT GRAND FLEET AND THE GUILD UNION, BUT I'VE GONE TOO FAR TO TURN BACK, TO I'M ABANDONING THAT, I'M SORRY, ALSO, ACNOLOGIA, SHANKS, LAW, MAVIS AND THE WORLD GOVERNMENT WON'T APPEAR, I'M SORRY. ANYWAYS, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Natsu's body was radiating with Fairy Law's energy, this version of dragon force, being far more powerful than the version he used to defeat Jellal and Zero, turned his flame glowing white, pulsing with holy magic.

''You... I'll never forgive you, for all of the friends that you hurt, for my father that you killed, I'll strike you down here and now!'' Natsu said, pointing at Luffy.

''Do you really think eating some fire will change this fight?'' asked Luffy.

Natsu then creates a white flame in his finger spelling ''Bring It!''

Luffy then gets into gear second, coats his hands with haki and charges in, then instantly appears behind Natsu faster than the eye can track.

''Fine, it's your funeral.''

 **GOMU GOMU NO JET PISTOL!**

He strike Natsu in the back of his neck, to his surprise, he blocked it! Luffy's hand then gets set on fire, causing him to jump back to prevent injury, as Natsu turns around and says:

''THIS IS FOR LEVY!.''

He charged in and hits Luffy square in his chest, sending him flying back, He then jumps above him.

''THIS IS FOR ERZA!''

Natsu smashes Luffy into the ground, causing him to cough out some blood. But Luffy wasn't gonna go down easy, he dashed beside him, and attempted to attack, but as Natsu put up his fist to block, Luffy appeared on the other side.

 **GOMU GOMU NO JET BAZOOKA!**

He struck Natsu in his sides, Natsu flinched at the pain, but turned around and grabbed Luffy's arm, preventing him from connecting his attack.

''THIS IS FOR ELFMAN!''

He punches Luffy in his face and sends him flying into a building, but Luffy bounces off the buildings wall like a rubber ball and punches Natsu in the Face, he then Follows y pounding him in a barrage of fists.

 **GOMU GOMU NO JET GATLING!**

Natsu wasn't gonna let that stop him either, and he quickly backed away, and breathed in.

''THIS ONE'S FOR LAXUS AND MIRA!''

 **MYSTIC FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**

A beam of white fire heads towards Luffy, but instead of dodging, he too breathes in.

''wait, a roar attack?! he's a dragon slayer too?!''

 **GOMU GOMU NO GIGAN BALLOON!**

Luffy's stomach expands like a black puffer-fish and bounced back his roar attack, at least, set it off course, wiping out a part of the town.

''WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?!''

 **GOMU GOMU NO...**

Luffy's stomach shrinks down and his leg becomes gigantic, he then lifts that leg and tries to heel crush him.

 **GIGANT AXE!**

His leg comes down crushing Natsu. Natsu tried his best to lift his leg, but was unable to, Luffy was simply too strong, then, Luffy felt his foot completely sink into the ground. Thinking he crushed him flat like a pancake, he slowly lifts his leg, but before he got his leg off the ground, Natsu emerges from under him and hits him from below: He dug underground and tunneled towards Luffy using his super-human scent. Now fully Open, Natsu layed down on Luffy a smackdown.

 **MYSTIC FIRE DRAGON'S SHINING CRIMSON JAVELIN!**

His charge sets on fire, then explodes, sending Luffy flying straight into the air, Natsu then jumps up to him, landing hit after hit, after a while, Luffy recovered, and was rather annoyed, So he suced up the air at this left foot up to his chest to doe another Gomu Gomu gigant Balloon, But when he did, Natsu thought ahead and kicked him in the head.

 **MYSTIC FIRE DRAGON'S TALON!**

Luffy was sent flying down like a meteor, crashing into the pavement in a fireball, he let the air into his arms to give himself more movement. Just then, he looked up to see Natsu charging down in a Fireball.

 **MYSTIC FIRE DRAGON'S HOLY FLARE!**

Massive amounts of fire fire hit Luffy, who joined both his hands together to block most of it, Natsu was fast however, and jumped in front of him while he was too busy blocking the attack from above, he once again breathed in, this time, electric auras formed around him, Hinting that this next strike will be far more powerful then the other one that Luffy blocked earlier.

 **MYSTIC ELECTRIC FIRE DRAGON'S ARMAGEDDON FLAMES!**

A massive beam blasted another part of the town away, the attack was so powerful, it left the island and kept going, leaving thick smoke cloud. Natsu wasn't convinced an attack of that caliber would end him however, and end him it didn't. From the thick smoke screen emerged two giant fists, Natsu was caught by surprise and the word block came before dodge, so he mustered all of his strength to block the attack.

 **GOMU GOMU NO GRIZZLY MAGNUM!**

The attack was so strong it blew away the smoke screen, leaving the spectators in awe.

''I can't believe it, even with dragon force combined with his added electric slayer magic and all of the magic energy of Fairy Law, they are still fighting on par.'' said Gray.

''I'm sure Natsu can do it.'' said Laxus, '' He's been through more battles than Luffy, I'm sure He'll figure out someway.'' assured Laxus, he who already got beaten by Natsu (it was a two on one but still...).

''More battles? don't make me laugh.'' said Zoro right beside them, ''don't just assume that you have more experience, we've been through a lot too.''

''Aren't we supposed to be fighting?'' asked Laxus.

''The fate of this battle is at their hands currently, we have nothing to do with this.''

''then lets just hope Natsu wins.'' said Wendy

''YEAH, GET EM NATSU!'' Cried Happy.

''GET EM!''

everyone in fairy tail cheered Natsu on, this gave Natsu the strength to deflect Luffy's fists and kick him in the neck, Luffy retaliated however, unleashing a barrage of giant black, iron fists.

 **GOMU GOMU NO GIGANT GATLING!**

The fists hit Natsu, and his flames were slowly dwindling, but when all hope seemed lost, Natsu then emitted a burst of White flames, blowing him back, and charging in for a final blow.

 **MYSTIC FIRE DRAGON'S SECRET TECHNIQUE: CRIMSON APOCALYPSE CLAWS OF THE FLAMING FAIRY!**

Luffy was hit directly with said attack, knocking him down with a body covered in wounds, meanwhile, Natsu stood there panting,

''Did... did I do it?''

''WE WON!'' Cheered Happy.

Natsu dropped to his knees and cheered with a roar that would have sounded no different if a dragon had done it. Just then, Luffy got up from the rubbles.

''Aren't we celebrating a little too soon?''

''WHAT?! HOW ARE YOU STILL STANDING?!''

''you're strong Natsu, but I still have one trick up my sleeve.''

''crap... I barely have the strength of stand.''

 **GEAR FOURTH!**

Luffy's Body then expands, his chest gets covered by what seems like black fire patterns, and he keeps bouncing off the ground. Natsu breaks down laughing

''HAHAHAHA! THAT'S YOUR FINAL TRUMP CARD?!''

 **GOMU GOMU NO...**

''Well bring it on! I can surely take...''

 **KONG GUN!**

The hit was so devastating that Natsu went flying back, He was barely even able to stand and Luffy jumped above him.

 **GOMU GOMU NO RHINO HOWITZER!**

Natsu got pounded into the ground, and didn't get up.

''You fought well Natsu, But in the end, The victor is clear, good fight.''

''CUT THE CRAP!''

emerging from the crowd was Gajeel.

''NATSU'S NOT GONNA GET TAKEN OUT THAT EASY!''

''I said the fight's over, we won.''

''NO YOU DIDN'T!''

''Gajeel, calm down'' asked Cana

''I AIN'T CALMING DOWN! NATSU WON'T EVER LOSE NOW WILL HE?!''

''CAN'T YOU JUST FACE REALITY?! WE LOST!'' Yelled Cana crying.

''WE HAVEN'T LOST YET! NATSU GET UP! YOU SUFFERED WORST FROM THIS RIGHT?! REMEMBER YOUR FIGHT WITH HADES? WITH ZERO? WITH ME!? GET UP NATSU!''

'' _G-Gajeel_?..'' Natsu weakly uttered.

''you're still up?'' asked Luffy, reverting to his normal form.

''HEY NATSU YOU CAN STAND RIGHT?!''

'' _I-I'm out of magic... I can barely stand!''_

 _''_ CUT THE CRAP ALREADY! YOU WON'T FIGHT? FINE! I'LL FIGHT! STRAW-HAT FIGHT ME!''

''You won't win!'' Natsu's voice was getting stronger

''WELL WHAT OTHER CHANCE DO WE HAVE?! IF YOU WON'T WIN THEN I WILL!''

''You won't!''

''AND WHAT MAKES YOU SO SURE!?''

Natsu then gets up and lights in a burst of his casual orange flame.

''BECAUSE I WILL!''

''THAT'S THE SPIRIT NATSU! END THIS FOR US!''

Luffy didn't say a word, this whole scene reminded him of the time he fought Rob Lucci, How Ussop motivated him to keep fighting, then it hit him, these guys are not all that bad, they care about each other like family, they were no different, so he spoke up in a attempt to stop the fight:

''Just rest, you'll only hurt yourself even more.''

''DON'T MAKE ME KILL YOU! CAUSE I WILL!''

Natsu charges in with a barrage of attacks, but Luffy didn't fight back.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!**

 **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**

 **FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!**

 **FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!**

In the distance, Lucy watched in horror, she could fell every single hit that's being inflicted upon Luffy, she felt bad, she felt everyone's killing intent, she knew she had to stop, before Luffy gets killed and before Fairy Tail changed forever to her.

 **DRAGON SLAYER SECRET TECHNIQUE: FIRE DRAGON'S...**

 **''STOP IT!''**

Everyone turns their eyes to see Lucy suddenly jumping between the two of the in tears.

'' _everyone... please stop...''_

''Lucy? what's wrong with you?! I was going to finish to him off!'' asked Natsu

''WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?!'' Lucy yelled.

Everyone froze in shock, suddenly realizing what they just done.

'' _These pirates didn't do anything bad, they haven't even harmed anyone, yet we assumed that they were bad because of their bounties we didn't even stop for a second to consider their actions, we mercilessly attacked them and accused them for harming our friends even though they were only defending themselves, and now we are attacking their captain who doesn't even have the will to fight anymore, even though all they wanted to do was rescued their friends that we kidnapped...''_

Everyone stopped to think about what they've done, and tey all realized they were not themselves.

''Don't you think...'' Lucy bursts into tears, ''THAT WE ARE BEING THE BAD GUYS RIGHT NOW?!''

''Lucy...'' Natsu's flames extinguished as he dropped to his knees once more. Just then, everyone else from the Guild, along with Brook and Nami ran in.

''GUYS! STOP FIGHTING! THESE AREN'T BAD PIRATES! THIS IS ALL JUST A MISUNDERSTANDING!'' Yelled Macao.

''Macao? Romeo? Jet?'' What are you guys doing here?'' asked Makarov.

''These aren't bad people, we are currently fighting a useless battle!''

''EVERYONE STOP FIGHTING!'' Erza and Levy suddenly Walked in.

''LEVY! YOU'RE OKAY!'' Gajeel cried in joy.

''These aren't the terrible Pirates we thought they were, we were too quick to judge...'' explained Erza.

''So... the fights settled then?'' asked Luffy.

''Yes, you got what you wanted, we got what we wanted, So I see no more reason to fight.'' Makarov explained.

''shake on it?'' asked Makarov.

''sure'' he answered.

so the two shook hands, everyone took action in taking care of the wounded, and Makarov let out a cry.

''FROM THIS DAY FORWARD, I DECLARE, THE WAR IS OVER!''

Luffy then walks towards Natsu, who was being bandages up, and lend him is hand and said.

''Hey, let's fight again some other time...'' he said with a smile.

Natsu grinned.

''Sure.''

 **AND THERE YOU GO! THE WAR IS OVER! KEEP IN MIND THAT THERE WILL BE A OR TWO FINAL CHAPTERS, BTW, THANKS FOR OVER 10000 VIEWS, IT MEANS A LOT! THIS HAS TO BE BY FAR MY LONGEST CHAPTER! ANYWAY, LEAVE A FAVE, A FOLLOW AND A REVIEW, THANKS- THE MYSTERIOUS BANANA.**


	21. The End

It's been over two days since the war ended, The fleet and guilds were informed, and the fight at the high seas subsided slowly. Meanwhile at the guild, Fairy tail was recovering, as well as repairing the damage dealt during the war. Most members were getting healed, especially Natsu, who was wrapped completely in bandages like usual. Then through the door came the Strawhats.

"What do you guys want?" Asked Makarov.

Instead of answering, Luffy looked around, and simply said:

"sorry for causing so much trouble."

Obviously this was a first. Few enemies that they've faced so far has apologized, much less ones that were victorious, and yet they did. Makarov didn't take the apology however, not because what they did could not be forgiven, but because they didn't deserve any, but instead deserved to give an apology, so he answered while kneeling to the ground:

"WE SHOULD BE SORRY, WE ATTACKED EVERYONE AND DIDNT EVEN STOP TO LISTEN! WE..."

"apology accepted" Luffy cut off.

"but I..."

"don't worry about it" said Zoro, "Our captain forgives very easily."

Just then Natsu jumped in front of them and started talking, but because of his bandages they couldn't understand what he said. They they could hear was:

"MMMPHHPRRRMPPPPHMERRRRPHHHHHH!"

"he said that he doesn't care that they're not enemies anymore, he will one day beat them, especially luffy." Translated Gajeel.

Luffy grinned.

"Well good luck with that!"

"Anyways, is apologizing the only reason you came here?" Asked Lucy.

"Well From the looks of itrom the looks of it, The place is a total wreck, mind if we help you rebuild?" Asked Franky.

"you'll help us?" Asked Wendy.

"Sure, we're friends aren't we?" Smiled Luffy.

The rest of the day was spent rebuild The guild. The rebuilding went a lot quicker than expectede building went a lot quicker than expected, thanks to Franky. At the end, they had a party to celebrate their newfound friends: the Strawhats. It was quite a cheerful scenery, Gray and Natsu were up to their usual competitive antics, Sanji was busy flirting with all the women the laid eyes on, Nami and Cana was going head on in a drinking competition, and Mean while, You could feel the manliness coming from Elfman and Franky, who were currently in a arm wrestling match.

"M-MMAAANNN!"

"SUUUUUUPPPPAAAAA!"

In the end they broke another table and the match was another tie. Meanwhile, Ussop was telling his numerous adventures and exaggerating the hell out of them as he usually does to Romeo and Asuka, who were amazed at his numerous tales of Giants, Sky Islands, and Zombies, even Natsu joined in.

"It Almost seem like it yesterday when I saved my crew from a ghost lady, she was tougher than I expected, and even Zoro couldn't beat her, but I did." Bragged Ussop.

"Wow! So you're telling me you actually fought and tamed a Kraken?!" Exclaimed Natsu.

"I wanna hear the one about the Fishmen again!" Happy demanded.

"telling stories again, aren't we Ussop?" Asked Zoro, who dropped in.

"hey, Zoro was it?" Asked Natsu.

"yeah?"

"I wanted to ask something, it's about that dragon you killed."

"yeah what about it?"

"Could it talk?" He asked, "because I'm having a hard time believing it was actually my dad, Igneel""

"it couldn't talk"

"Oh thank god, so he's still alive." Natsu said in relief.

"Natsu!" Droy yelled

"what is it?"

"Luffy's about to beat your eating record!"

"WHAT!? IMPOSSIBLE! ITS OVER ONE TON OF MEAT!"

"only?" Asked Zoro, "Luffy can eat twice that amount for a snack!"

"oh no" Natsu started to crank up in anger, "I Lost to him in fighting, but he is not going to beat my eating record!"

He rushed to the tables Luffy was at and yelled:

"LUFFY FIGHT ME!"

He then gets smacked to the ceiling by Luffy as he answered.

"maybe later"

Natsu pouted which made Luffy laugh and say:

"you kind of remind me of myself when I was young"

"really now?" Asked Natsu, "who trained you anyway?"

"Well it's a long story, many people actually, but the one that I loved the most was Ace"

"really? Who's Ace."

"my big brother"

"YOU HAVE A OLDER BROTHER?!" Everyone yelled.

"yeah, we spent our entire childhood together, We played and fought along side each other, promising to one day start our separate pirate crews and race to become the pirate king one day! Those were the good times."

"Was he strong?" Asked Natsu, excited to fight him.

"Very, we fought several times, and I never beat him once!" Luffy answered laughing.

"REALLY!?" Natsu said, shaking in excitement.

"yeah, he's a fire user too just like you Natsu."

"AWESOME! WHERE DO I FIGHT HIM!?"

Luffy looked down as his cheerful tone slowly died out.

"he's dead."

everyone was in shock.

"I tried to save him when he got caught by the world government, in the end, he died in my arms trying to save me from an incoming attack that I couldn't avoid." Luffy touched his chest. "The attack that gave me this scar."

Everyone froze, a melancholy atmosphere took over the guild, then Erza, who could relate, having also lost someone important to her, patted him on the back, comforting him. Then Natsu wrapped his scary around Luffy, trying to comfort him even further.

"you seem to hold pretty dearly to that scarf, who gave it to you?" Asked Luffy.

"My father." Natsu answered.

"I see, so it must be your personal treasure." Answered Luffy.

"I'm surprised that you know the concept of personal treasures, most people just call it a neat scarf" said Natsu.

"that's because I have one too" answered Luffy, holding his strawhat, " this is what begun my pirate life." Luffy explained.

"What do you mean, who gave it to you?" Asked Natsu.

"Shanks."

"SHANKS?!" Makarov exclaimed in awe.

"You know him master" asked Erza.

Makarov decided to explain.

"He is part of the the Yonku, the four strongest pirates, successors to the pirate king himself, Out of the includes Whitebeard, Kaido, Big Mom and Shanks (he doesn't know that Whitebeard is dead yet), and amongst the four of them, Shanks and Whitebeard are the two most powerful, though it's unclear who's stronger. I only ever met Shanks in person."

"Is he strong" asked Natsu.

"is that all you care about?!" Asked Gray.

"Shanks is as powerful as Acnologia." Answered Makarov.

The whole guild froze once those words were spoken, someone as strong as Acnologia? And Luffy met him?!

"We have a lot to ask you Luffy." Said Makarov.

and thus, Luffy explained them everything, after all that, they can't believe they actually tried to capture them for money, and felt silly, after a while the party resumed into the night. Erza was interested in Zoro was walked up to him to ask about his back story. The two of them walked out to have a chat under the moon.

"Listen Zoro, I'm amazed at your strength, so may I ask you a favour?"

"go ahead."

"can you train me in your fighting style?"

"huh?"

"I've learned that this world is big, and one day, a enemy of high power might come, so I must be ready, so please teach me!"

"sorry but I can't"

"why not?"

"because you're stronger than me." Answered Zoro.

"huh? But you beat me!"

"So? Does a fight really mean your stronger than someone? Listen Erza, strength is determined not by who you beat, but who you protect, right now, You're protecting a whole guild despite being outmatched by people every now and then, but you kept moving forward, and with every fight, you grow stronger because your friends depend on you. I on the other hand let go of my duty as bounty hunter and pursued a life of freedom, because I couldn't h"andle the pressure of being the protector, because of that, you will surpass me one day, because your full potential is higher than mine, that's why your stronger than me, sure I may have been able to cut a country sized mountain in half, but one day, I'm sure you'll cut a meteor, and sure I may have killed a fake dragon, but I'm one day you'll cut through a real one, who so happens to be your mother and to be named Irene."

"Excuse me?"

"nothing, ignore that last part, but what I'm saying is keep up the good job, you'll surpass me one day, I believe it."

And with that, he walked away, leaving Erza to take in every word he said. After a while, the party toned down, eventually ending.

Later that night, the Strawhats left early, before the council arrived, but as they boarded the ship, they saw fireworks shooting into the night sky, and as they left, they saw the guild members at the edge of the dock, waving goodbye, so they waved back. Eventually the crew resumed their adventures into the high seas, and Natsu set up a new goal, to beat Erza, Laxus and now Luffy. He decided to sneak into Lucy's house as usual, but this time he found a letter,p on the door, minutes later, he was running in tears. The letter read.

 _Dear everyone..._

 _By the time you are reading this, I'm already gone, I have listened to the numerous adventures the Strawhats had and I have decided, the adventures I had so far paled in comparison, and I think it's about time to spice up my life, so I'm leaving the guild for two years to take to the seas, go on my own adventures and get stronger. I will return, as well as learn to utilize my newfound power called "observation Haki". And If you are reading this Natsu, I love you, and I will return stronger to become a more reliable teammate, thank you._

 _-Lucy Heartfilia._

 **THE END.**

 **WE DID IT, THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY, I SHALL NOW TAKE A WRITING BREAK, AND SOON RELEASE A SEQUEL, HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FANFICTION AND THANKS FOR WATCHING. GOODBYE FOR NOW. - THE MYSTERIOUS BANANA**


End file.
